Le souffle d'Arthur
by Eridine
Summary: M/scn violente ch6/Arthur avait un secret, aussi lourd que celui de son valet. A travers celui-ci, quand enfin, une nouvelle ère de prospérité arriva, Merlin lui apparaitra sous un nouveau jour et bien plus encore.
1. PROLOGUE le souffle

Le choix d'une vie étant sur son dernier chapitre, voilà une autre fic que j'avais abandonné par manque d'imagination... Voilà donc je vous laisse déjà voir le début...

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Surnaturel / Aventure / romance / Ansgt-Les chapitres seront plus longs.

_**Rating T pour le moment.**_

**Pairing :** M&A… comme d'hab… : )

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong>

Arthur avait un secret, aussi lourd que celui de son valet. A travers celui-ci, quand enfin, une nouvelle ère de prospérité arriva, Merlin lui apparaitra sous un nouveau jour et bien plus encore. Mais était-ce aussi calme que le peuple pensait le croire ? Qui d'autre souhaiterait la mort du roi, si Morgana n'était plus là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle d'Arthur<strong>

****.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.****

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

Comme chaque soir, Merlin veillait jusqu'à ce que le jeune roi aille s'endormir. Or ce soir, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas remarqué le regard rempli de tristesse de celui-ci et il n'avait pas cerné les tremblements tout comme il n'avait pas vu que depuis un certain temps qu'Arthur appréhendait ses nuits.

D'habitude, Merlin partageait avec Arthur une relation amicale bien délicate et surtout un lien qui les rendaient presqu'inséparable. Bien que ce dernier lui rappelait sans cesse leurs rangs respectifs, le jeune homme connaissait la valeur de son amitié tout comme le jeune roi devait certainement le savoir.

Cette nuit-là, couché sur son lit, le brun se souvint d'un incident qu'il avait eu quelques jours avant. Pourtant cela ne représentait pas grands choses aux yeux de Merlin, peut-être un jeu, parce qu'Arthur restait son souverain et que de leurs suppositions, rien ne prouvait que toutes les questions avaient eu un but.

Il se souvint qu'un jour dehors, en position assise, Merlin regardait les chevaliers s'entrainer quand soudain Arthur, las de se battre, s'adossa contre son serviteur. La chaleur de ce dernier l'avait enveloppée et son odeur de musc avait chatouillé ses narines. Le jeune sorcier avait apprécié cet instant de solitude commune. Un contact inabituel qui l'avait tout de même perturbé puis il se remémora de la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation qui avait suivi ce calme.

— Supposons que je n'ai jamais été prince puis roi, serais-tu devenu mon ami ? avait demandé brusquement le jeune roi.

— Si je devais supposer que vous n'auriez jamais été prince puis roi, je ne pense pas que nos routes se seraient croisées, lui avait-il répondu sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le brun avait ressenti la soudaine rigidité de ses muscles se contracter contre son dos.

— Supposons que je t'aurais rencontré sans être prince, m'aurais-tu gratifié d'une amitié comme tu me l'accordes en ce moment ?

Merlin se rappela que cette question l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru sur l'instant et lui avait simplement dit :

— Honnêtement non… parce qu'à cette époque vous étiez arrogant…

— Mais si je n'avais pas été prince ? Avait coupé Arthur dont la voix lui avait paru lointaine.

— Peut-être… avait murmuré Merlin.

Un vent s'était levé en douceur, balayant leurs cheveux aux rythmes de l'air. Un mélange de fils d'or et de marron glacé qui s'entremêlait le temps d'un court instant. Ensuite lentement le roi avait posé sa nuque sur l'épaule du brun, le forçant à agir de la même façon au vu de leurs positions. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de l'image qu'ils avaient donnée d'eux à ce moment-là. Deux hommes que tout opposait, deux hommes dont rien ne pouvait les séparer… seulement deux hommes liés d'une amitié fragile.

Merlin se souvint de la respiration saccadée du jeune roi qui devait tenté de lui cacher en tournant ses lèvres contre son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

— Supposons que si je n'étais pas prince, ni roi… et que je t'aurais en ami… aurais-tu accepté de rester vivre à mes côtés ?

Le jeune sorcier se rappela très bien de cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie au contact de son souffle qui avait su aussi le toucher de ses simples mots. Un frisson l'avait traversé mais son cœur, lui s'était totalement affolé… et de ses lèvres tremblantes, sa réponse avait franchi comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il lui répondait :

— Si vous n'étiez rien de tout cela, sûrement aurais-je accepté de vivre à vos côtés…

Arthur s'était seulement contenté de hausser des épaules puis Merlin, dans cette lancée, avait osé lui demander en souriant tout contre son oreille :

— Supposons que vous n'êtes rien de tout cela, auriez-vous pris en ami un idiot aussi maladroit que moi ?

Il avait entendu la respiration d'Arthur se retenir quelques secondes comme si la réponse lui était difficile à dire. A ce moment, Merlin avait compris que _ce jeu_ menait à la fois nulle part et ailleurs… des pensées qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à l'encontre d'un roi. Subitement ayant eu peur de ce qu'il lui répondrait, il s'était levé en l'aidant.

— Ce n'est pas grave, sir… lui avait-il dit le cœur serré en restant serein.

Ce fut face à son regard bleu et brillant qu'Arthur l'avait empoigné pour lui avouer :

— Je t'aurais accepté tel que tu es et sans condition…

Ensuite ce fut le blanc, un silence où seul le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquèrent qui comblèrent ces quelques minutes avant qu'Arthur ne retourne auprès des chevaliers…

Après cet incident, parce qu'il ne savait pas quel mot était le plus approprié pour convenir à cette discussion, aucun des deux n'en avait reparlé. Etouffant un bâillement, le jeune sorcier se laissa porter par le sommeil en tentant d'oublier cette journée...

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Merlin sursauta sur son lit. Il était sûr d'avoir senti un _souffle_ frais lui frôler le visage. Passant rapidement ses mains sur sa figure, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une simple araignée qui ait juste eu une envie de se promener sur lui, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un _souffle_ normal.

Mais qu'était un souffle normal pour lui ? Il avait juste cette sensation, somme toute fois étrange, que quelqu'un tentait d'attirer son attention. Le jeune sorcier alluma prestement sa petite bougie et contemplant chaque recoin de sa chambre, il ne vit rien de plus banale que ses vêtements jonchant le sol.

Pourtant, une présence rôdait autour de lui, dépourvu de matière mais bien réelle. Cependant, Merlin ne la sentait pas malveillante, plutôt contrariée et nerveuse. Quant au bout de quelques minutes, le calme réapparut, il crut avoir plutôt rêvé cet instant, sûrement dû au surmenage, alors il éteignit sa petite lumière pour reprendre sa nuit.

Allongé une fois dans le noir, les paupières closes, le _souffle_ sembla à nouveau le narguer rendant le sien plus entrecoupé d'effroi. Un frisson glacial le parcourut tout le long de son dos l'amenant à trembloter encore plus violement.

_« Non… ce ne peut pas être ça… pas des fantômes… » pensa-t-il._

Merlin n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'affronter des bêtes magiques, des briguant ou des sorciers… mais des fantômes… pour lui, non pas qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais il lui était inconcevable que leurs deux mondes se mélangent.

Ce serait laisser la porte ouverte à toutes les dimensions… Se retournant sur le côté, Merlin essaya de retrouver un rythme régulier en serrant durement sa couverture entre ses doigts dont il tentait de maitriser les tremblements. Mais son cœur s'affola encore de plus belle quand une chaleur se fit sentir sur son épaule libre.

— Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-il dans le vide sans bouger de son lit. Vous… vous ne me faites-pas peur ! ajouta-t-il pour se donner plus de contenance.

Au fond, notre jeune homme était pris d'une panique encore jamais ressentie et avec toute sa volonté de rester terre à terre, bien qu'il n'ait pas de raison de croire qu'il le soit réellement, il fut saisi d'une peur persistante qui le maintint immobile durant quelques minutes. Une peur, identique à celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu' Arthur avait failli mourir sous l'attaque de sa sœur, s'insinua brusquement en lui.

Desserrant lentement ses mains, il se releva, assis et de ses yeux dorés, il réexamina la pièce pour pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité. Toujours rien… Pourtant son corps entier ne se trompait pas, il y avait bien une présence. Avec difficulté, il avala sa salive en fermant ses yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

Rêvait-il ou devenait-il simplement fou ? Secouant la tête entre ses mains, il y avait surement encore de la magie là-dessous. Soudainement, il pensa au roi, seul dans ses appartements et pour la première fois depuis le retour au calme du royaume, son cœur palpita de terreur.

Affligé et déconcerté, rien qu'à cette pensée, il sauta de son lit et courut de ses pas pesant jusqu'à la chambre du roi sans prêter attention aux cris de Gaius qui le vit partir. Poussant la porte de ses mains tremblantes, il pénétra dans cette pièce dont l'atmosphère lui parut irrespirable, comme si des morts semblaient s'être rassemblés autour du lit royal. Et cette subite comparaison dans sa tête lui donna des frissons encore plus accentués sur sa colonne vertébrale.

La chambre du roi se révéla lourde et glaciale…

Le cœur affolé, il fit apparaitre les lumières des bougies d'un regard doré et se figea en apercevant le visage livide du roi. Aussi blanc que le drap qui s'ajustait à son corps, Merlin ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement et une peur menaçante le renvoya à cette époque où il aurait dû se méfier des paroles de Morgana.

« _ Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir sa mort ! _» se souvint-il de la voix froide de la sorcière.

**.**ஐ**. .**ஐ**. .**ஐ

**A suivre…**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**


	2. 1 Le commencement

**Note :** Surnaturel / Aventure / romance / Angst

**Rating T** pour le moment.

**Pairing :** M&A… comme d'hab… : )

( Je n'ai pas vu au-delà de l'épisode 8 de la saison 4 donc pour moi Lancelot n'est pas mort et puis ce n'est qu'une fiction ! )

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong>

Arthur avait un secret, aussi lourd que celui de son valet. A travers celui-ci, quand enfin, une nouvelle ère de prospérité arriva, Merlin lui apparaitra sous un nouveau jour et bien plus encore. Mais était-ce aussi calme que le peuple pensait le croire ? Qui d'autre souhaiterait la mort du roi, si Morgana n'était plus là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle d'Arthur<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**CHAPITRE 1 / Le commencement**

**.**

Merlin, affolé, courut jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'il vit Gaius la franchir à son tour. Il retourna donc aux côtés du jeune roi et posa une main sur la joue de celui-ci.

— Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda le plus âgé puis il passa ses deux mains sur ses bras opposés comme pour se réchauffer.

Le médecin croisa le regard apeuré de Merlin et ajouta :

— Il fait froid dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi la cheminée est éteinte ?

Le jeune sorcier, la gorge serrée, ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Le souffle froid l'avait perturbé et voir Arthur aussi pâle le mit dans un état de léthargie qu'il avait l'impression de rêver… ou de cauchemarder les yeux ouverts. Figé dans son geste, il ressentit une telle peur qu'il n'avait pas le courage de quitter Arthur de son regard.

Merlin avait froid comme s'il s'apprêtait à geler sur place et affligé, il ne sut quoi faire face à cette situation. Il était pétrifié et le corps tremblant, il n'arrivait même plus à lâcher sa main de la joue du jeune Pendragon. Tant de questions se mirent à se bousculer dans sa tête. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait rien vu d'étrange dans le comportement du roi et aucun symptôme de maladie. Puis en y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus... que leurs étaient-ils arrivés ? Et cette étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eu revint le tracasser... cela devait être un signe...

Il sortit de son mutisme lorsque Gaius le secoua violement en lui criant :

— Merlin ! Bon dieu, j'essaie de te parler mais tu m'as semblé loin d'un coup… finit-il par dire inquiet en jugeant son regard presque vide.

Pour la première fois, le médecin voyait combien son pupille était désorienté devant l'état d'Arthur.

— Gaius… que lui arrive-t-il ? Il… il allait bien tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vu… il… je ne comprends pas… bredouilla Merlin sans quitter de ses yeux le visage blanc.

— Merlin… murmura le médecin, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

A ces simples mots dits d'une manière qui paraissait cacher un secret, Merlin sentit ses jambes chanceler. Gaius eut le temps de lui tendre une chaise qu'il posa en s'assayant dessus rapidement et en le contemplant, il commença :

— Ecoute, je ne peux rien pour Arthur…

Merlin tremblait encore de froid à cause de cette chute de température et dut s'avouer que cette peur le ne quittait plus.

— Arthur faisait autrefois des sortes de voyages avec son esprit… mais ce n'était vraiment rien de grave. Je m'en suis aperçu quand il me détaillait ses rêves. Au début j'ai cru qu'il devinait l'avenir comme sa sœur mais en fin de compte, il faisait des voyages astraux.

Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que tentait de lui expliquer son mentor et devant son regard perdu, Gaius reprit :

— Si tu veux Arthur peut sortir son esprit de son corps et se promener où il veut…

— Mais… coupa le jeune sorcier.

Les bras croisés, Merlin n'admettait pas que cette partie du monde pouvait exister à leur yeux... Tout cela était simplement irréaliste pour lui. Il se souvint encore de l'apparition de la mère de son jeune roi et elle était apparue seulement parce que Morgause l'avait invoquée. Alors pour lui, les esprits ne pouvaient coexister dans leur monde. Puis lentement, peut-être que oui, se dit-il… mais Merlin n'avait jamais aimé ce domaine occulte.

Il secoua vivement la tête puis il se mit à se ronger les ongles tant il n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir. Il vit Gaius le secouer par les épaules pour lui dire :

— Merlin, s'il te plait, réagit !

— Je… oui… donc alors Arthur sort... quitte son corps… et se proméne avec son esprit...

Merlin se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas en répétant _'' non, je ne comprends pas comment il peut être là et ne pas être dans son corps !''_

— Merlin ! Ce n'est pas tout…

Interdit, son pupille se figea et s'attendit à la pire des révélations.

— Arthur n'en a plus fait depuis ses douze ans et pour qu'il en fasse de nouveau, cela n'est pas très rassurant.

Merlin passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans sa chevelure puis sa nuque tout en secouant la tête.

— Gaius ! Tout.. mais pas les esprits… je n'aime pas ça… dit-il le souffle saccadé.

— Merlin cesse de dramatiser, il n'est pas mort ! Donc oui, si ça se trouve il ne peut plus retourner dans son corps…

Tremblant de terreur, cela lui était encore inconcevable et en contemplant Arthur, il tenta plusieurs incantations mais rien ne le fit revenir. Il dévisagea le plus âgé :

— Je me souviens que Morgana m'a dit avant de mourir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le vouloir mort. Est-il possible que quelqu'un sache pour cette capacité et tente d'éloigner son esprit ?

Merlin avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait mais il devait voir toutes les possibilités qui se présentait à lui.

— Je ne sais pas Merlin… je te conseille de dormir un peu car demain la journée sera très longue et surement nous nous serions fait une frayeur pour rien si Arthur revient…

— Non ! Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul, je reste avec lui ! s'écria le brun, puis il ajouta, vous venez de dire que ce n'était pas rassurant !

Gaius lui recommanda de ne pas trop s'inquiéter et le laissa seul en lui disant qu'il irait chercher des livres sur le cas du jeune roi.

Merlin n'était pas du même avis que son mentor mais préféra tout de même rester dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit à côté du corps d'Arthur. Le coeur palpitant, le corps tremblotant et la nervosité qui ne faisait qu'empirer son état, Merlin essaya de relativiser et de se dire que Gaius avait raison. En soupirant avec beaucoup de difficulté, il réussit malgré sa peur à s'endormir tout en se disant qu'Arthur avait vraiment un don. Oui le don de l'agacer !

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Quelques jours avant, Arthur commençait à s'inquiéter de certains de ses rêves. Les nuits, il vivait des moments où tout lui semblait réel. La première, il marchait à travers les couloirs du château à peine endormi en ce début de soirée. En se réveillant au lendemain matin, il ne se souvenait plus de rien comme si cela n'était vraiment qu'un songe.

Ce ne fut qu'à la seconde nuit qu'il réalisa une chose, qu'en traversant les murs, il avait atterri dans la chambre de son valet. Arthur en avait souri car Merlin était couché sur son lit et était en train de lire un gros livre. A première vue, il ne prêta pas attention à l'objet, il s'était seulement mis à contempler son valet.

Accoudé sur son coude gauche, le corps en travers avec sa jambe droite pliée sur la seconde. Il avait troqué sa tunique rouge par une chemise sombre entre-ouverte où il devait manquer un ou deux boutons. Il se permit de le détailler encore plus et s'avançant, il fixa ses yeux bleus qui étaient absorbés par sa lecture. Lentement son regard s'attarda quelques minutes devant la peau laiteuse que lui avait dévoilée sa chemise. Elle lui avait paru douce et cette soudaine envie de la caresser lui avait par la tête.

Ensuite Arthur avait essayé de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de ce dernier mais comme un fantôme, il ne le fit que les traverser. Alors, il s'était résigné à s'agenouiller et à continuer à l'observer. Il avait cette impression de le découvrir sous un nouvel angle et à la lueur de la bougie, il l'avait trouvé séduisant. Il n'avait pas compris sa soudaine envie de mieux apprendre à le connaitre. Après plusieurs années à ses côtés, il avait appris à ouvrir un nouveau regard sur son peuple, à surmonter ses peurs et à comprendre surtout que la magie n'était pas forcément néfaste.

Cela, il l'avait saisi lorsqu'un dénommé Emrys, un homme âgé identique à celui qui aurait dû guérir son père, avait vaincu Morgana. Au début, le jeune roi lui en avait cruellement voulu mais son regard fut la seule chose qui avait réussi à le calmer.

Un simple regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Un dévouement qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu dans celui d'un autre… mise à part son valet. Lentement en le détaillant de plus près, il remarqua cette soudaine ressemblance entre ces deux hommes. Secouant la tête, il s'était permis de se dire que jamais un idiot comme Merlin n'aurait su utiliser une telle magie… surtout qu'Emrys avait paru bien puissant.

Il suffisait de bien regarder Merlin pour comprendre que jamais un homme comme lui serait capable d'une telle prouesse et souriant devant son valet, il l'avait vu relever le torse lorsque Gaius avait frappé à sa porte.

— Tu ne dors pas encore mon petit ? Avait demandé le médecin.

Arthur ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de fixer Merlin.

— Je finis une lecture et je vais me coucher… marmmona le brun.

Le vieil homme s'était assis à ses côtés forçant le brun à le suivre dans le même mouvement et lui avait dit :

— Tu n'as plus besoin du grimoire… Arthur ne craint plus rien maintenant.

A ces mots, le jeune roi s'était demandé de quoi il pouvait parler à son sujet et ainsi, en assistant à leur conversation, il avait entendu des lèvres de Merlin :

— Gaius, malgré que Morgana ne soit plus là… cela ne veut pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre n'en veut pas à la vie du roi…

Quelque chose au fond d'Arthur l'avait fait tressaillir et tremblant, il avait écouté la suite avec plus d'attention :

— Arthur a beau être un crétin royal, cela ne m'empêche pas de croire qu'il sera le grand roi que j'espère un jour voir mais pour l'instant… je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien, finit-il par dire avec une moue en fixant un instant le plafond.

— Merlin, avait murmuré Gaius, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, tu sais que tu m'en rends fier mais tu dois aussi songer à toi…

Arthur avait tenté de déchiffrer ses informations tout en voyant son valet se lever. Ce dernier avait passé ses doigts à travers sa chevelure et en plantant son regard brillant dans ceux de son mentor, il lui avait répondu en brassant de l'air avec ses mains :

— Je ne peux pas… Même si Morgana n'est plus là, il y a toujours un autre sorcier qui souhaite sa mort et le fait de pouvoir continuer à étudier mon grimoire, cela m'aide à me sentir utile…

Merlin s'était rassis puis en contemplant ses deux mains jointes, il ajouta :

— C'est mon devoir de voir un jour la magie renaitre sur le royaume d'Albion et seul Arthur peut la ramener… alors je continuerais à veiller sur lui...

— Je le sais tout ça Merlin… mais toi ? Tu as aussi le droit de vivre, n'as-tu donc personne avec qui partager ta vie…

Pour la première fois, Arthur avait vu le regard bleu et sombre de Merlin qui avait coupé son mentor en tentant de cacher sa nervosité :

— Je ne peux pas ! Ma vie est entièrement dédiée à Arthur et personne ne pourra me faire changer de voix… je ne peux pas me permettre une telle fantaisie !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Le jeune roi était à la fois touché, ému et vraiment perdu.

— Non Gaius ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Avait-il repris en se mettant devant son mentor et en se cambrant pour mettre son visage face à ce dernier, les mains sur ses genoux, il ajouta comme une vérité qui se révéla aux yeux d'Arthur :

— Je ne suis rien sans lui ! Et je ne le serais encore moins s'il disparaissait !

Merlin s'était mis à secouer gravement la tête et lorsque Gaius s'était levé en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de son pupille, il lui déclara :

— Parfois je me demande s'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir à ses côtés mais tu es encore jeune et…

— Arthur aura toujours besoin de moi… et je serais là pour lui… avait chuchoté son valet.

Soudain, le jeune roi se sentit happer en arrière et contre son gré, il se retrouva dans une grotte sombre, à peine éclairée où se tenait un jeune homme. Arthur ne put le distinguer mais il pouvait facilement sentir des frissons tout le long de son dos. Cet inconnu dégageait tellement de colère et haine que son corps, s'il en avait eu un, en tremblotait de frayeur. Jamais une telle peur ne s'était faufilée en son âme de cette manière.

Brusquement, il aperçut l'ombre du jeune homme se retourner comme s'il avait cerné sa présence puis dans un ricanement terrifiant, la phrase le fit sursauter :

— Arthur Pendragon, ta fin est proche !…

Figé, il distingua deux orbes dorés le fixer et ses deux mains s'étaient levées en l'air comme s'il incantait un sort.

ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

En se réveillant le matin suivant, le jeune roi avait gardé quelques souvenirs et ce fut en sueur dans son lit que Merlin pénétra dans sa chambre et ouvrit les rideaux. Quand il posa son regard sur lui, il ne ressentit aucune crainte, il était même rassuré. Il avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser et quelque part cela l'intrigua aussi.

— Bonjour sir !

Merlin vint lui déposer ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Arthur réalisa qu'ils ne s'adressaient que rarement la parole depuis que sa sœur n'était plus là mais surtout, de sa nuit il avait compris qu'il était un sorcier. Malgré qu'il en ait connaissance, il ne lui en touchera jamais un mot parce qu'enfin, il savait à qui il se devait d'être en vie. Surement était-il de mèche avec Emrys ?

Ce jour-là, sur le terrain d'entrainement, il avait aperçu Merlin qui discutait tranquillement avec Lancelot et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait soudainement détesté le sourire de son valet qui s'était affiché sur son visage. Pourquoi Merlin ne lui souriait plus comme avant ? Pourquoi le faisait-il avec ce chevalier ?

Et quand finalement, Merlin s'était retrouvé seul, assis, Arthur s'était permis de s'adosser contre son valet. Dans cette position, il se souvint avoir apprécier ce simple contact qui l'avait fait frissoné. Il avait tellement envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui et sa magie mais il ne souhaitait pas le faire fuir. Arthur désirait tellement que Merlin ait assez confiance en lui pour le lui avouer. Et la seule idée qu'il ait eue à cet instant dans sa tête fut de faire des suppositions.

Le jeune roi s'était longuement posé des questions sur cette relation qui s'était établie entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Merlin avait su créer un lien entre eux et jamais Arthur n'avait dû y prêter attention jusqu'à cette nuit. Pour lui, il était normal que Merlin soit tout le temps à ses côtés mais au bout du compte, n'avait-il pas plus autant besoin de sa présence ?

Il était vrai que son rang de roi vis-à-vis d'un serviteur était certainement la seule chose qui les empêchait de se rapprocher. Mais quand il regardait Merlin, il savait maintenant qu'il comptait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsque son ami lui avait posé sa question :

_— Supposons que vous n'êtes rien de tout cela, auriez-vous pris en ami un idiot aussi maladroit que moi ?_

Il avait senti combien il avait mal jugé son valet et surtout combien ce dernier avait dû supporter tous ses sarcasmes aussi blessants les unes que les autres. Il se souvint avoir cherché un moment une réponse adéquate pour lui faire passer un message.

_— Je t'aurais accepté tel que tu es et sans condition…_

Evidemment, Merlin n'avait pas saisi… Il ne voulait pas le traiter d'idiot mais de s'apercevoir que sa réponse n'avait donné lieu à aucune réaction de sa part, cela le brisa de l'intérieur.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Arthur se retrouva dans la chambre de Merlin quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus rejoindre son corps. Il tenta d'attirer son attention et dut admettre que son valet était vraiment un froussard… Or étant donné que ce dernier était un sorcier, ne pouvait-il pas le voir ?

Le jeune Pendragon avait beau crier, Merlin restait sourd à ses appels. Pourtant, ce dernier avait perçu que Merlin pouvait le sentir et il savait qu'il devait persister. Il le suivit, inquiet jusqu'à sa chambre et en y pénétrant, il crut trembler de peur tant il voyait des ombres rôder autour de son corps.

Il se scotcha à son sorcier qui ne s'apercevait de rien, mise à part le froid qui y régnait. Arthur écouta Gaius et espéra que Merlin trouvera une réponse. Tristement aucun sort n'avait marché et de voir combien son valet était terrifié n'arrangea pas sa situation.

Il sourit quand il vit Merlin s'allonger à côté de son corps. Puis son regard s'attarda sur son propre visage pâle et le cœur palpitant… il ne voulait pas mourir… pas avant d'avoir tout révélé à Merlin. Plus tard dans la nuit, frissonnant, les ombres semblèrent vouloir le prendre et dans un hurlement qu'il aurait voulu que son sorcier entende, il se tourna vivement sur lui.

Instinctivement, le plus jeune avait posé une main tout en dormant sur le torse du corps immobile du blond et une lumière bleutée l'enveloppa. Aux gestes de Merlin, les ombres s'éloignèrent d'Arthur…

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**


	3. 2 Mirage

**Note :** Surnaturel / Aventure / romance / Angst

**Rating** T pour le moment.

**Pairing** : M&A… comme d'hab… : )

( Je n'ai pas vu au-delà de l'épisode 8 de la saison 4 donc pour moi Lancelot n'est pas mort et puis ce n'est qu'une fiction ! )

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong>

Arthur avait un secret, aussi lourd que celui de son valet. A travers celui-ci, quand enfin, une nouvelle ère de prospérité arriva, Merlin lui apparaitra sous un nouveau jour et bien plus encore. Mais était-ce aussi calme que le peuple pensait le croire ? Qui d'autre souhaiterait la mort du roi, si Morgana n'était plus là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle d'Arthur<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**CHAPITRE 2 / Mirage **

**.**

Une fois dans son laboratoire, Gaius se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne pensait pas un jour que la capacité d'Arthur se retournerait contre lui. Face au visage décomposé de son pupille, il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Il connaissait son dévouement pour le jeune roi mais jamais, ô grand dieu, il ne voulait l'effrayer encore plus. Soupirant lourdement, il savait qu'Arthur ne reviendrait plus.

A l'époque où la magie était encore acceptée et bien avant la naissance du souverain, Nimué lui avait déjà parlé de ce type de don qui ne s'apparentait pas du tout à la magie. Aucun sort ne pouvait ramener l'âme d'une personne. Une fois que celle-ci était partie trop longtemps de son corps, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la fin. En rompant contact avec sa chair, Arthur a coupé le lien qui unissait son esprit à son corps. Et vu l'heure tardive, déglutissant avec difficulté, il n'avait pas le courage de l'annoncer à Merlin.

S'asseyant sur un tabouret, il prit le grimoire de son pupille et le feuilleta pour retrouver cette page où il décrivait cette situation. La poitrine comprimée, il y lut :

_« La magie n'a aucun pouvoir sur le corps et l'esprit. Il n'y a aucun moyen de rappeler ce qui a été égaré et dans ce cas de figure, l'esprit est soit bloqué entre deux mondes mais il sera très vite emporté par des ombres mortes de la même façon… des __**ombres maudites**__, telles qu'elles se nomment. Soit l'esprit restera emprisonné à tout jamais dans le monde vivant, errant à travers le temps. Rien d'autre n'a été trouvé pour parer à ce jour ce phénomène »_

Refermant le gros livre, Gaius le caressa de ses bouts des doigts et le regard perdu, il chuchota en posant une main sur sa bouche :

— Merlin… je suis désolé…

Une douleur lui serra la gorge et prit de nausées, il ne savait pas comment gérer cela avec son pupille. Il a toujours su qu'il n'aimait pas ce côté du monde qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie et pourtant aujourd'hui, il devait y faire face.

Malheureusement, comment lui dire qu'il allait surement échouer dans sa destinée tout cela à cause du don d'Arthur ? Comment trouver de l'aide quand il avait à ses cotés le plus puissant des sorciers ?

Mais Merlin était aussi puissant que sa jeunesse lui permettait d'en apprendre, il n'avait pas acquis toute la connaissance nécessaire pour réaliser la moindre tentative pour le ramener et le médecin savait que cela pouvait jouer en sa défaveur. Réfléchissant à la personne qui pourrait en vouloir au jeune roi, il ne voyait personne d'autre que Morgana or cette dernière a été tuée… Tristement, les mains tremblantes, il s'allongea sur son lit. Le cœur lourd, demain, il devra lui dire cette vérité et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient de se lever et Arthur était toujours là, face à son visage pâle qui était éclairé d'une légère lumière bleutée. Tremblant de ne pas pouvoir reprendre l'usage de son corps, il se pencha sur Merlin qui dormait toujours.

— Merlin, souffla-t-il doucement.

Des frissons glaciaux le parcouraient de toute part et cette sensation de ne presque plus exister le força à crier.

— MERLIN !

Mais rien. Son valet ne l'entendait pas… Tout le restant de la nuit, Arthur était resté prêt de son corps et il apercevait ces ombres qui rôdaient autour de son lit. Ces dernières n'avaient plus avancé depuis que Merlin avait dû entourer son corps d'une aura bleutée. Elles paraissaient veillées à ses côtés, attendant le moment propice où la bulle protectrice l'abonnerait. Aucune n'avait pu l'approcher à sa grande joie mais, pour combien de temps. Elles étaient à proximité et elles étaient bloquées comme si Merlin les repoussait. Arthur avait senti une chaleur l'envelopper et il savait que cela ne venait que de son valet. Puis en jugeant la situation, il se douta bien que ce dernier ne le savait même pas.

Comment un sorcier pouvait user de la magie inconsciemment ? Comment la magie pouvait-elle agir sans l'autorisation de son hôte ?

Effrayé par les ombres et par les dons de Merlin, Arthur prit le temps de le contempler en tentant de ne plus prêter attention à ses taches noires qui braillaient pour qu'il les rejoigne. En califourchon sur ce dernier, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien s'il ne le voyait pas. Il constata combien il le trouvait mignon et encore ce terme n'était pas assez suffisant pour lui. Il avait l'impression de découvrir Merlin, le _Merlin_ qui se cachait de lui.

Son visage paraissait montrer un peu de sa contrariété surement due à l'état du roi. Son regard s'attarda quelques minutes sur les lèvres roses qui bougèrent quelques secondes. Presque tremblantes, elles semblèrent vouloir sortir des mots mais rien n'en franchit. Arthur pouvait voir les tremblements des membres de son ami… Le froid était toujours autant présent et le corps dépourvu de sa matière, il avait haï ce don toute la nuit. Un don qu'il avait voulu oublier… mais apparemment quelqu'un ou un sorcier était au courant, mettant ainsi sa vie en péril.

Sa vie venait-elle de prendre fin ? Face au visage d'ange de Merlin, il avait tant de regret qu'il se disait que peut-être était-ce là une punition ? Un pouvoir que même son valet n'avait pas, un pouvoir qui ne pourrait pas le ramener… Arthur souffrait et il avait besoin de réconfort mais où la trouvait si personne ne pouvait le voir ou lui parler ?

Tristement, tel un souverain, il se devait d'accepter et peut-être devait-il renoncer à cette vie… il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien et quand il regarda Merlin, sa poitrine se comprima d'une douleur encore inconnue… pourquoi n'avait-il jamais su pour lui ? Comment Merlin avait-il pu lui cacher sa magie ? Il aurait voulu lui en vouloir mais il n'y parvenait pas… Merlin restait à ses yeux un idiot mais… c'était le sien et à personne d'autre.

Arthur avait subitement envie de le sentir mais de son nouveau statut, il avait beau tenter une caresse ou même, honte à lui, aux désespoirs il lui envoya un crochet du droit… mais rien n'y fit. Merlin ne le sentait pas et cela eut l'effet de lui faire encore davantage autant peur que de mal. Si son valet était un sorcier et qu'il ne le voyait pas… alors comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ?

Les membres chancelants et les larmes aux yeux, corps ou pas corps, il les sentit couler sur ses joues. Penchant son visage jusqu'à ce que son front soit proche de celui de Merlin, il lui murmura la gorge serrée :

— Je suis désolé d'avoir été qu'un imbécile… j'aurais dû te voir… et maintenant… je regrette tellement de ne pas m'être plus ouvert à toi…

Relevant sa tête, Arthur était terriblement affecté par cette situation. Les ombres sombres étaient à quelques mètres de lui et il les voyait, telles des affamées, elles voulaient l'emmener dans l'autre royaume… Toute la nuit, elles n'avaient cessé de lui transmettre des images qui le faisaient encore plus tressaillir. Des images où régnaient la peur et l'épouvantable sensation du néant. Un vide absolu où rien subsister. Un monde qu'il ne désirait en aucun cas y allait.

Secouant la tête, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir de finir sa vie de la sorte. Douloureusement, il fixa de ses yeux mouillés Merlin et sachant que ce dernier ne pourra pas empêcher l'inévitable, il lui marmonna :

— Au revoir… je t'aime…

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Merlin avait toujours aussi froid et pourtant il continuait à rêver. Ce _souffle_ qui l'avait perturbé sembla revenir en force. Son cœur palpitait tellement vite qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'affoler à ce rythme. Merlin devait le protéger mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou surtout comment réagir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin se sentait impuissant face à ce qui arrivait au roi. Des esprits… il n'aimait pas du tout cela et pourtant, il devait… pour Arthur. Il avait tellement de question qu'il se retrouva au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un songe bien étrange. Sans couleur distincte, le blanc autour de lui l'éblouissait comme si le paradis des hommes était à sa portée.

Dans ce brouillard épais et opalin, il distingua Arthur mais il était trop loin de lui. Il tenta d'avancer sa main pour le rattraper mais le jeune Pendragon lui tourna le dos en secouant sa main et de sa bouche, il entendit tel un adieu :

_— Au revoir… je t'aime…_

Il venait de recevoir un coup en plein cœur, tel un grondement dans sa tête, celle-ci se mit à tourner et comme figé par cette révélation, Merlin se réveilla de ce rêve.

Merlin ouvrit subitement ses yeux bleus humides qui se dorèrent comme si instinctivement, il ne devait pas lâcher cette magie. Le cœur battant, il hurla de rage _**'' Arthur**__**, non !**__** ''**__**.**_ Son corps était transpercé de toute part et comme s'il venait perdre la personne la plus importante, sa tête lui disait que tout était fini pour lui mais son cœur ne l'acceptait pas.

De son regard flou, il aperçut un mouvement face à lui, alors il essuya vivement ses quelques larmes de doutes et enfin il croisa le regard du roi penché sur lui. Deux magnifiques orbes bleus qu'il ne verrait certainement plus et le souffle court, il déglutit en s'apercevant qu'il voyait à travers l'image d'Arthur. Pensant brusquement rêver ce moment, il parut désorienté et paniqué. Cette souffrance qui s'insinua en lui, ne faisait que renforcer cette terrible perte et devant le visage transparent d'Arthur, il pleura à chaudes larmes.

— Arthur, murmura Merlin sans oser faire le moindre mouvement.

Comme s'il avait peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu, il continua sur sa lancée n'écoutant aucun mot du roi.

— C'est bien vous ? Vous ne me quittez pas ? Vous revenez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous…

Le jeune sorcier tourna sa tête en direction du corps inerte et les larmes redoublèrent autant que sa gorge se serra, le faisant bégayer en sanglotant :

— Vous… allez retour…ner dans votre corps… et ne plus… me laisser…

Merlin sembla se perdre au milieu de sa peine et emporté par sa plus grande inquiétude d'avoir échoué, il cria :

— Non ! Arthur ! Vous ne… pouvez pas ! Ne me dites… pas Au revoir ! Ne me dites… pas que vous m'aimiez ! Ne me dites pas ça quand vous allez mourir ! Ne me dites… jamais ça ! Revenez, je vous en priiiiie !

Merlin posa son bras sur le torse du roi et se mit à sangloter si violement qu'il n'entendit pas la voix d'Arthur.

.

Arthur fut étonné du comportement de Merlin. Il l'avait vu ce dernier le fixer droit dans les yeux mais il comprit que son valet était encore à moitié endormi. Il fut touché par son regard doré, presque hypnotisé par cette couleur qui ne pensait plus revoir après son terrible cauchemar et il contempla agréablement ses yeux… car ceux de Merlin avait quelque chose en plus, ils étaient tellement empreint de sincérité et de souffrance que cela brisa intérieurement le corps du jeune roi.

Ce fut le cœur poignardé des mots qui franchissaient des lèvres de son ami qu'il se rendit compte combien, il tenait tant à lui. Face au désarroi de Merlin, il tenta de se faire entendre mais ce dernier sembla ne pas le remarquer.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Merlin… murmura-t-il toujours au-dessus du jeune sorcier.

Il regardait Merlin et de toutes ses forces, en se reprenant car il ne voulait pas que son ami le voit aussi désemparé que lui, il lui hurla :

— Mer-lin !

.

Ledit Merlin releva sa tête et l'image d'Arthur était toujours face à lui. Le corps tremblant, il souffla seulement :

— Je ne rêve pas…

Arthur s'agenouilla devant le jeune sorcier qui se mit en position assise.

— Non Mer-Lin tu ne rêves pas ! Et avant que tu ne me répondes ! J'aimerais que tu cesses de pleurer comme un enfant ! Je crois que tu as passé l'âge pour cela, non ?

Lui parler de la sorte, si froidement et si dur, le faisait souffrir mais il ne voulait pas que Merlin s'enfonce encore plus qu'il ne l'était à cet instant. Tandis que le brun le fixa, il s'arrêta de pleurer et blesser par les paroles d'Arthur, son regard devint un peu plus sombre :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas sir, je ne pleurerais jamais un homme !

Arthur regretta cette phrase qu'il avait autrefois dite à Merlin… La gorge serrée, le roi n'en montra rien et le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui raconta sa rencontre avec un jeune sorcier dont il ne reconnaissait pas. Merlin se leva sans un regard et se mit à ronger ses ongles.

— Mer-Lin peux-tu cesser de tourner en rond, tu me donnes la nausée ! lui dit Arthur.

— Ha parce que vous croyez que cela m'amuse ! dit-il immobilisé par la demande du blond tout en pointant son index sur son corps pâle. Vous croyez que j'ai envie de vous voir éternellement trainer dans les parages dans cette…

Merlin passa une main sur son visage encore rougi par ses sentiments.

— Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, sir ! Mais là, je réfléchis !... et puis comment cela se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez jamais parlé de vos dons ! s'exclama-t-il en se ressaisissant.

Chacun des mots de Merlin lui faisait mal et entendre de sa bouche cette question, Arthur lui demanda sans cacher sa colère, en pesant ses mots :

— Ha parce que toi ! Tu n'avais rien à me dire ! Que tu étais un sorcier et de surcroit qui vivait caché à Camelot ! Comment oses-tu me reprocher cela alors que toi, tu ne me l'as pas dit !

Plus il parlait et plus il voyait à travers le regard doré une peine se faufiler sur ces iris habituellement calmes et soucieux.

— Même à moitié mourant vous êtes encore plus arrogant et crétin ! Et pour votre gouverne, je ne vivais pas caché sir ! Je ne faisais que vous Protéger ! Oui veiller à ce que vous surviviez à toutes ces satanées attaques de sorciers contre vous ! fulmina le brun.

Merlin était essoufflé et une colère sembla le saisir de tout son corps. Il continua sans laisser le roi répondre et la douleur de voir combien Arthur le méprisait, les larmes aux yeux, il ajouta en serrant ses mains en formes de poing :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Mais sachez que si je dois pleurer ce ne serait surement pas pour vous ! Seulement parce que j'aurais échoué !

Le cœur affligé, le jeune roi avait rendu la situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'était, alors il lui murmura calmement d'une voix tremblante :

— Tu n'auras plus à le faire…

A cette réplique où tout indiquait la fin, Merlin sentit ses jambes vaciller et tombant au sol, il vit Arthur regarder tout autour de lui et son cœur lâcha devant :

— Des ombres viennent me chercher… alors n'use pas ta salive pour ne rien dire…

La magie du jeune sorcier refusa et dans un hurlement il tendit sa main en direction d'Arthur. Merlin lui hurla en pleurs :

— Non ! S'il vous plait ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas… Arthur ! Je vous en prie ! Pardon, excusez-moi ! Mais je vous en prie... restez !

Arthur s'approcha de lui et totalement dérouté de voir la réaction de Merlin qui était d"habitude si serein et si sûr de lui... Merlin devait être à bout de tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Alors il chuchota aussi tendrement que possible :

— Es-tu donc si aveugle que ça ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… je voulais juste que tu te reprennes parce que je tiens vraiment à toi…

Touché par ses mots, Merlin le fixa mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une voix lui hurla dans ses tympans le forçant à y mettre ses paumes contre ses oreilles :

_**« Arthur Pendragon mourra ! Et tu ne pourras rien n'y faire Emrys ! »**_

Le corps vibrant à ces paroles emplies de haine, Merlin s'écroula devant le regard terrifié du jeune roi.

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**


	4. 3 Tristesse rime-t-il avec perte ?

**Note :** Surnaturel / Aventure / romance / Angst

**Rating T** pour le moment.

**Pairing :** M&A… comme d'hab… : )

( Je n'ai pas vu au-delà de l'épisode 8 de la saison 4 donc pour moi Lancelot n'est pas mort et puis ce n'est qu'une fiction ! )

.

**Résumé :**

Arthur avait un secret, aussi lourd que celui de son valet. A travers celui-ci, quand enfin, une nouvelle ère de prospérité arriva, Merlin lui apparaitra sous un nouveau jour et bien plus encore. Mais était-ce aussi calme que le peuple pensait le croire ? Qui d'autre souhaiterait la mort du roi, si Morgana n'était plus là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle d'Arthur<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**CHAPITRE 3 / Tristesse rime-t-il avec perte ?**

**.**

Merlin avait mal aux oreilles et en entendant les hurlements de peur d'Arthur, parce que malgré qu'il ne soit pas fait de chair, le pauvre sorcier pouvait aisément l'entendre.

— C'est Bon Arthur cessez de beugler ! Mes tympans ont assez souffert… lui murmura-t-il en s'essuyant le visage encore humidifié.

— Excuse-moi Merlin pour ce que je t'ai dit… mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Sans l'écouter, Merlin se releva et le détailla de son regard qui se voulait serein. La voix de Mordred résonnait encore dans sa tête et il ne voulait en aucun cas effrayer le jeune roi… vu que lui-même l'était… qui ne le serait pas après tout… L'un en face de l'autre, un silence s'installa entre eux et l'atmosphère qui était froide, parut subitement s'imprégner de la douleur de Merlin.

Une solitude l'enveloppa tout doucement, lui infligeant avec lenteur une poignante souffrance et comme si le jeune sorcier se retrouva soudainement seul, il baissa son regard au sol. Immobile avec le poids de sa peur sur les épaules, il ne s'aperçut pas combien ses membres se mirent à trembler. Flanchait-il ?...

_« Peu importe ce que je veux, peu importe ce que je vis… _

_tu es celui que je dois veiller… »_

Merlin, le regard embué, leva ses yeux sur Arthur qui continuait à le regarder.

_« Puis-je encore pleurer avant même d'avoir tout tenté ? Puis-je t'avouer que mon cœur saigne ?... _

_tu es si près et pourtant ta chaleur n'est plus »_

Arthur et ses stupides répliques, Arthur et son maudit caractère… Arthur et son sourire ravageur… Tout ce qui faisait d'Arthur… peut-être autrefois, lui sembla si lointain. Merlin avait perdu pied quelques instants et maintenant, il se devait de réfléchir à la manière de le sauver. Il se contenta seulement de s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit sans un regard au corps inerte du roi.

_« Comment me ressaisir quand tu es là sans y être vraiment ? Comment concevoir que ton âme soit si proche de ton corps _

_et que tu ne peux… »_

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux qui ne cachaient pas tristesse. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main, honteux de se laisser abattre devant le souverain puis avec lassitude il déglutit en se raclant la gorge.

— A quoi ressemblent ces ombres, murmura Merlin qui faisait un effort titanesque pour effacer cette douleur au fond de ses entrailles.

Arthur s'était mis face à lui, à genoux, comme s'il allait poser sa tête sur les cuisses du brun.

— Des ombres noires et difformes… commença-t-il en fermant ses yeux devant le visage pâle et rougis de Merlin. Elles sont toujours autour de moi et elles attendent que tu libères mon corps de ta magie pour me prendre… elles n'arrêtes pas de m'observer comme une bête curieuse... elles veulent s'emparer de mon âme...

La voix du roi était tremblante et Merlin en ressentit un frisson qui le traversa le long du corps… Il pouvait facilement les imaginer prêtes à le saisir et lui enlever Arthur. Il avala difficilement sa salive et n'osant croiser le regard du roi, il lui chuchota en même temps que ses pieds bouger à un rythme balanciers :

— Pourquoi m'avoir fait vos adieux ?

_« Je ne saurais vivre sans toi, je ne saurais me regarder dans une glace si tu n'es plus là… tu représentes tellement… mon destin n'était que de te rencontrer… _

_je ne veux pas perdre le roi que tu es devenu… je ne veux pas te perdre Arthur… »_

Merlin avait cette horrible sensation qu'il ne maitrisait plus rien. Cette habitude où auparavant, il avait tendance à toujours trouver une réponse, était partie comme si ce monde obscur avait tout anéanti. Le jeune sorcier avait cette conviction qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour le jeune Pendragon… qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le ramener… Pour la première fois, Merlin se sentait impuissant...

Alors le cœur palpitant et en fermant ses paupières, il attendit la réponse d'Arthur qui ne vint pas perturber le silence.

Totalement désemparé, Merlin ouvrit ses yeux et malgré le voile du corps transparent du jeune roi, tout ce qui le définissait, restait visible. Le corps droit, Arthur le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

_« Sais-tu que tu imposes beaucoup de ta prestance ? Sais-tu que ma vie est tienne depuis que je te connais ? _

_Non… tu ne le sauras jamais… »_

Merlin percevait de la peur dans son regard flou et brillant. Comment un esprit pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui sans aucune matière, sans chaleur, sans tout ce qui faisait de lui, un être à part entière. Il voulut déposer une main sur sa joue mais tristement, elle passa à travers. La gorge nouée, il tenta de finalement se reprendre.

— Bon… je vais voir Gaius et j'aimerais que vous me suiviez ! Je n'ai aucune envie de courir après le fantôme du roi… lui dit-il en jouant la carte de l'idiot.

Arthur ne dit toujours rien, il l'observa et le suivit jusqu'au laboratoire. Il sentait que Merlin lui cachait quelques choses, qu'il avait entendu une voix parce qu'il ne s'effondre jamais de la sorte. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ? Pourquoi tout devenait si compliqué et si énigmatique avec le plus jeune ?

Durant ces quelques minutes, le jeune Pendragon avait l'impression que Merlin avait baissé les bras… Devait-il en avoir peur ? Arthur n'avait pas vraiment su ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui mais de savoir qu'il avait toujours été présent à ses côtés durant tout ce temps en le protégeant, l'avait touché au plus profond de lui. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré un homme, oui parce que Merlin en était devenu un à ses yeux, qui avait déployé tant d'effort et de soutien à son égard.

Qui était donc Merlin ? Pourquoi accepter une place ingrate quand celui-ci aurait pu demander bien plus ? Mais pour Arthur, Merlin avait une place dans son cœur… particulièrement celle qui lui permettait de faire battre le sien… Marchand derrière le jeune sorcier, il posa une main sur son torse à l'emplacement du cœur et tristement, il ne le sentait pas les palpitations.

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

Merlin ne rencontra aucunement Gaius et soupira quand son regard distingua un gros livre ouvert. Tout en le lisant, ses mains se mirent à trembler et de son souffle irrégulier, il attira l'attention d'Arthur qui fronça les sourcils. Subitement il referma l'objet et se retrouva face au blond.

— Que me caches-tu Merlin ?

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses demandes habituelles, ce n'était qu'un ordre et Merlin, vacillant encore de cette lecture, avait la gorge trop prise pour lui répondre.

— Je vais mourir ? C'est ça ? Questionna Arthur d'une voix blanche…

_« Si ma magie ne me sert pas… si ma magie ne peut t'aider… Si je te perds… _

_à quoi suis-je donc utile ? »_

Merlin se ressaisit devant le jeune roi et en plantant son regard bleu dans les siens, il lui répondit calmement :

— Non Arthur, je ne permettrais jamais cela ! Je ne saurais vivre en sachant que je n'aurais rien fait !

Merlin fit les cents pas et durant un instant, le cœur palpitant, cette peur qui lui collait à la peau lui donna la chair de poule.

— Restez ici ! Je dois absolument voir quelqu'un… lui cria-t-il soudainement.

— Mais je croyais que je devais te suivre… lui répondit Arthur dont Merlin ne devait plus entendre.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Merlin était parti près de la clairière où autrefois, Kilgarah et lui s'étaient affrontés.

— Que me vaut votre appel ? demanda le dragon.

Merlin lui exposa son problème et devant l'air impassible de Kilgarah, Merlin se sentit si désemparé devant si peu de réaction.

— Malheureusement Merlin, cela ne touche en aucun cas la magie, lui répondit la bête.

— Non ! hurla le jeune sorcier. Je suis censé le protégé !

— Merlin ! Coupa le dragon, tout ce que je peux vous dire… c'est que vous devez avoir foi en vous, foi en votre magie car contrairement aux autres sorciers, vous êtes né avec elle… mais surtout vous êtes Emrys, ne l'oubliez jamais, insista-t-il sur les derniers mots.

Le corps fébrile, Merlin ne lâcha pas prise :

— Mordred ! Il m'a dit qu'Arthur devait mourir et s'il a pu empêcher le roi de rejoindre son corps alors…

Kilgarah grogna durement et avançant un œil plus près de son seigneur, il ajouta :

— Si Mordred a pu user de la magie alors il a dû faire un pacte avec les enfers ! Il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il aurait réussi à éloigner Arthur. L'âme d'un roi a bien plus valeur pour les faucheurs… mais si le roi survit alors Mordred devra donner son âme…

Les larmes aux yeux, Merlin tenta de rester lucide :

— Mais comment dois-je procéder si ma magie n'a aucun effet ? demanda-t-il.

— Vous avez la réponse en vous jeune sorcier….

— Non ! C'est faux ! Vous-même me dites que la magie ne peut rien ! Ne me dites pas cela ! s'écria Merlin qui se mit à ronger ses ongles en tentant de reprendre une respiration plus correcte.

— Et le pouvoir d'une vie contre une autre, cela marcherait-il ? reprit Merlin avec un regain d'espoir.

— Non ! Arthur n'est pas mort dans le bon sens du terme. Il est coincé entre deux mondes…

Tremblotant, Merlin le regarda avec le visage humidifié :

— Alors… je ne peux plus rien… finit-il par murmurer d'une voix brisée.

Merlin s'agenouilla, les bras le long du corps et tête baissée, il ne concevait pas de perdre Arthur. Dans le silence pesant, il pouvait sentir la brise lui caressait le visage. À cet instant, il venait d'être dépossédé de tout son espoir, cette étincelle qui le maintenait debout. S'il ne pouvait plus rien pour Arthur, comment allait-il le lui dire…

_« Tu me fais si mal… tu ne sais rien de moi et pourtant tu me blesses avec ou sans attention… _

_Arthur… »_

Posant ses deux mains en avant, il laissa couler ses larmes de peine qui tombèrent rapidement sur la terre et cette terrible douleur de devoir renoncer à lui, s'insinua encore plus durement au plus profond de son âme. A travers ses sanglots, il ne vit pas Kilgarah s'envoler, le laissant seul avec son désarroi. Secouant la tête, il ne pouvait pas, non, c'était trop dur pour lui d'admettre que sa destinée se jouait de lui !

Le souffle saccadé, il tonna comme si l'ancienne religion pouvait entendre son hurlement :

— Que me vaut ma vie si vous ne pouvez rien ! À quoi je sers si ma magie ne peut rien ! Ne m'abandonnez pas !…

Il frappa durement le sol froid de ses poings. Merlin en avait marre de subir toutes ses satanées bêtises, il avait tant sacrifié et à la mort de Morgana, il ne pensait pas devoir encore affronter un autre sorcier. Pourquoi Arthur avait le don d'attiré tous ces traitres à sa porte ? Pourquoi tout le monde lui en voulait ? Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait contre lui ? N'avait-il donc pas le droit de vivre ?

Merlin s'essouffla de ses questions. Le corps tremblant, il se releva quand il vit l'image d'Arthur qui le fixa d'un regard qui finit par l'achever.

_« Devrais-je te haïr ? Devrais- je te laisser à ta perte ? _

_Devrais-je céder à cette souffrance que tu m'infliges ? »_

— Ne vous avais-je pas dit de rester au château ! s'écria Merlin sous l'emprise de sa peine et de sa colère. Non, il faut toujours que vous en fassiez qu'à votre tête ! Et maintenant regardez-vous où tout cela vous a mené ! À errer comme un esprit à la recherche d'un bon idiot que je suis !

Des mots aussitôt sortis de sa bouche qu'Arthur disparut devant lui. Affligé, Merlin fut traversé par un frisson qui le glaça sur place.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Merlin arriva dans la chambre d'Arthur et il chercha la vision fantomatique du jeune roi.

— Arthur ! cria-t-il.

Rien… le cœur battant, il s'en voulut de s'être emporté. Merlin n'avait plus la force et docilement, il se cala sous la couverture aux côtés du corps d'Arthur. Il sentait à peine la chaleur de celui-ci tout comme son souffle léger. La poitrine comprimée, tout était perdu…

Les paupières closes, il repensa à ce que Kilgarah lui avait dit mais sa colère contre Mordred ne faisait qu'accroitre cette terrible vérité. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter une telle destinée ?

Contre le corps d'Arthur, il étouffa ses sanglots dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un rentre pour le voir si démoralisé et si désespéré.

— Merlin… entendit-il derrière lui.

Ce dernier trop bouleversé ne se retourna pas.

— Je suis désolé de t'apporter que du malheur…

_« J'aurais tellement voulu te serrer tout contre moi, j'aurais tellement voulu te caresser pour que tu sentes combien je tiens à toi… _

_j'aurais tellement de choses à t'avouer… »_

Comme le jeune sorcier ne lui répondit pas, Arthur finit par lui dire :

— Crois-le si tu veux ou pas, mais j'ai été honoré de t'avoir connu et…

Arthur s'arrêta quand il vit les épaules de Merlin qui se secouèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il lâcha ses pleurs silencieux.

_« Comment oses-tu me présenter des adieux ! Comment oses-tu défier mon dévouement par de simples mots sans valeur ! _

_Comment oses-tu me quitter !... »_

— Merlin… souffla le jeune Pendragon. J'étais là quand tu as parlé au grand dragon… qui soit dit en passant aurait dû être mort depuis longtemps…

Or le jeune sorcier ne répondit toujours pas.

_« Des reproches, toujours des reproches… »_

Arthur avait cette envie de pleurer parce que Merlin ne daignait même plus lui répondre. La gorge comprimée, il se sentit si seul et si abandonné.

Des deux qui risquaient le plus à perdre et qui éprouvaient le plus de peine ? Nul n'aurait pu répondre...

Merlin ne voulait plus l'écouter mais sa voix lui manquait déjà… alors comment survivra-t-il si Arthur n'était plus ? Sombrant lentement dans sa mélancolie, il entendit la voix du jeune Pendragon qui lui susurra à l'oreille :

**« Imagine… que je te sers tout contre mon corps,**

**Imagine… que mes lèvres se posent sur les tiennes,**

**Imagine… que mes mains te caressent les joues,**

**Imagine… que mes yeux te dévorent…**

**Merlin… tu m'écoutes… ne me quittes pas… »**

Que son timbre lui fit mal... que la douceur de ses mots le réconforta...

_« Peu importe si je pleure, peu importe si je ne te sens pas, _

_peu importe si tu m'aimes... »_

Merlin se retourna et se trouva face à Arthur. Dans le regard du jeune roi, il lisait une telle intensité d'émotion… cela était-il réel ? Puis une idée lui vint en tête… Alors reprenant un peu plus de courage, il répondit à Arthur :

— J'aurais beau imaginer… j'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement…

Il prit le temps d'une pause et il ajouta fébrilement d'une voix brisée :

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant Arthur…

Merlin sauta du lit et souffla comme pour lui-même :

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, ma vie est la vôtre….

Une détermination indéchiffrage se dessina sur son visage rougis.

_« Mon coeur saigne de douleur mais pour que tu puisses vivre et régner... _

_je t'aime Arthur...»_

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**

**Note : **J'avoue que j'ai l'impression de perdre ma plume ou même ma muse en ce moment… j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant…

.


	5. 4 Le paradis de Merlin

**Note 1 : **Surnaturel / Aventure / romance / Angst ( seul le fond de l'histoire sort de ma fabuleuse tête ) **-Rating T** pour le moment.-**Pairing :** M&A… comme d'hab… : )

.

**Note 2 :** Je crois que la pause ( UA )m'a fait que du bien car je n'aurais jamais pensé à cette suite... surtout que j ai relu le chapitre 4 ( rhaaa mais qu'ai-je écris ! Mon dieu... c'est trop fluffy ! jetez-moi des tomates... je sais... j ai honte quand mon cœur s'emballe ) car mon esprit tordu revient au galop !

* * *

><p>Alors, oui, pour une fois, j'ai besoin de soutien pour la suite qui s'avère prendre un autre tournant et j'espère que cela plaira. Alors je crie à vos claviers et laissez-moi une review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle d'Arthur<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**CHAPITRE 5 / Le paradis de Merlin**

.

Merlin se dirigea en direction de l'armurerie en se murmurant '' _ma vie est la vôtre_ ''. De ses pas lents, ses souvenirs où le roi était encore prince, revinrent le hanter et le cœur brisé, il était fier de savoir que bientôt Arthur sera libre. Marchant dans les couloirs tout en serrant des dents, il était déchiré entre l'envie de l'aimer et de sacrifier sa vie. Mais comment se déclarer quand la personne concernée n'était plus...dans son corps.

Merlin ne devait pas céder à ses émotions, aussi sincères que dévouées, parce qu'il avait toujours su que sa vie n'avait aucune importance si le futur roi d'Albion n'était plus présent. Emprisonné dans ses pires tourments et dans ses pensées les plus sombres, il heurta Gauvain.

— Héy ! dit ce dernier dont le sourire disparu à la vue du visage froid et méconnaissable du brun.

Le regard désespéré et perdu, Merlin continua son chemin sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Porté par sa colère et sa peine, il fit quelque pas pour finalement tomber à genoux en tremblant de tous ses membres. Les bras le long du corps, il avait peur que dans sa décision hâtive, qu'il ait pris le mauvais choix.

_«__ Si ma vie contre la sienne ne marche pas... que me reste-il ?_ » entendit le chevalier comme un murmure.

Brusquement ensorcelé par son propre désir de savoir Arthur en vie, le jeune sorcier se releva rapidement et arrivé à destination, il se saisit d'Excalibur d'une main ferme. La contemplant avec tout son amour pour le roi, elle lui renvoya son regard océan qui brilla de cette étincelante lueur doré. A travers un échange magique, il inscrivit sur cette lame une partie de lui puis, lentement, Merlin sembla partir inévitablement de son corps, triste et désemparé... son âme ne voulait plus se battre... c'était au-dessus de ses force. Lamentablement, il ne voulait pas voir la chute inexorable de Camelot... sauf si...

Gauvain observa la scène sans comprendre la signification de cette lueur bleutée qui entoura Merlin et l'épée. Le chevalier avait beau lui hurler dessus, Merlin l'ignora entièrement. Ces cris alertèrent Lancelot qui arriva à bout de souffle.

— Que se passe-t-il ? cria ce dernier.

Il se tut en sentant un frisson le parcourir le long de son dos quand il croisa le regard inquiet de Gauvain. Le cœur battant, Lancelot empoigna le jeune sorcier.

— Merlin ! dit-il.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna sur lui, les yeux encore plus lumineux qu'à l'habituel et les envoya valser contre le mur. Le coup reçu fut difficile à encaisser pour les deux chevaliers qui ne comprenaient rien en l'attitude de leur ami.

— Ne m'empêchez pas de faire ce en quoi je suis destiné !

Ce n'était plus sa voix, ce n'était plus Merlin, ce n'était plus leur ami... Les chevaliers qui tentèrent de se relever ressentirent subitement une douloureuse force les plaquer contre le mur. Leurs souffles se saccadèrent et leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélérèrent tant Merlin insistait de son regard appuyé.

— Merlin... murmura difficilement Lancelot qui porta ses mains autour de sa gorge.

— Que t'avons-nous fait... essaya de dire Gauvain en étouffant sous la pression.

Merlin inclina sa tête sur le côté et plissant son regard qui les fit frémir de peur. Jamais les deux chevaliers ne s'étaient retrouvé face à leur ami qui semblait se perdre dans une total psychose.

— Justement vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité !

Il les pointa du doigt et leur hurla d'une voix remplie d'une telle haine, d'une telle rancune... que Gauvain et Lancelot eurent de la peine de le voir agir ainsi. Cette intonation était empreinte de toute une impuissance glaciale :

— A quoi servez-vous à Camelot si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire votre devoir ? A quoi servez-vous si vous êtes incapable de protéger le royaume ? !

Gauvain, blessé par les propos qui franchissaient des lèvres de Merlin, reçut ses mots si amèrement qu'il lui cria du mieux qu'il pouvait :

— Comment oses-tu nous dire cela ! Toi qui passe ton temps à courir après Arthur !

A ce nom, les yeux dorés passèrent au bleu une seconde mais étincelèrent à nouveau de sa magie.

— Gauvain ! répondit-il plus imperturbablement.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha d'eux et de toute sa rage, il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de chacun et prononçant des paroles incompréhensives, il s'éclipsa avec eux aux abords du lac d'Avalon.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Le jeune sorcier les laissa choir de toute la douleur du contre coup et en s'agenouillant à leur hauteur, il passa son regard aussi froid que l'or brute et les jugea d'un rictus aux coins des lèvres. Sans aucune délicatesse, il leur chuchota en glissant sa main sur le torse de Lancelot qui se crispa sous ce geste :

— Ne la sentez-vous pas ? Cette peur qui se glisse en vous ? Cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir contrôlé ? rit la voix moqueuse et rigide du jeune brun. Cette humiliation que vous ne pouvez pas me maîtriser !

Lancelot chercha à comprendre son comportement mais il ne trouva rien qui pouvait lui dire si Merlin était envoûté ou manipulé. Soudain, ce dernier lui décocha un tel regard que le chevalier crut s'étouffer d'effroi devant ses yeux doré où le néant parut instantanément prendre place. Tremblant de terreur, il vit un doigt totalement froid relever durement son menton. Le visage transformé par la colère était tellement proche du chevalier qu'il put voir que plus rien ne laisser croire que Merlin était encore à l'intérieur de ce corps.

— Et toi ? Messire Lancelot ? repris Merlin d'une voix moqueuse. N'as-tu point de honte d'avoir convoité l'élue du roi ? N'as-tu jamais cessé...

— Comment oses-tu ! tonna Lancelot qui résistait contre le sort du jeune sorcier qui les empêchait de bouger.

Yeux dans les yeux, ce dernier savait que son jeune ami n'était plus. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-il ?

— Qui es-tu ? articula vainement le chevalier.

—Voilà une question des plus intéressantes ! Ricana le jeune sorcier.

Gauvain roula des yeux devant l'intonation stridente et austère qui était loin de celui de Merlin. Un frisson des plus glaciales le parcourut et contre toute attente, il réussit à se lever et se rua sur le brun. Tremblant, les yeux bleus du jeune sorcier revinrent sous l'effet de cette surprise. Durant cet instant… cette seconde d'éternité où à travers ses veines Gauvain put entendre la voix calme de Merlin le supplier :

— Tues-moi Gauvain ! Tues-moi avant qu'il ne tue le roi ! Tues-moi avant qu'il ne vous livre tous aux entrailles des enfers !

Gauvain, le corps chancelant, ressentit une sensation invisible de paix et d'amour qui l'envahit tout en entendant :

— Fais-en bonne usage... finit-il en lui montrant Excalibur.

Le chevalier secoua nerveusement la tête et des larmes de douleur dévalèrent sur son visage avant que cet inconnu ne reprenne possession du corps de son ami. Puis d'un mouvement d'air, Gauvain vola jusqu'à heurter durement un tronc d'arbre. Ce dernier allongé, leva son regard sur celui qui fut son ami et indignement, il ne pouvait pas le transpercer de cette épée.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté tant ses os se craquèrent sous ses gestes, il regarda Lancelot qui s'approcha de lui.

— Il veut… que je le tue… bredouilla Gauvain qui eut du mal à dire ces quelques mots.

Lancelot se tourna vivement sur Merlin qui le figea sur place :

— QUI ES-TU ?

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

**Parallèlement au même moment…**

Merlin avait choisi Arthur et dans la complexité de sa décision, il rejoignit le jeune roi dans sa chambre. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, dépourvue aussi de matière, Merlin discerna la seule lumière qui flottait dans la pièce froide et rempli d'ombre ténébreuse. Cette tache lumineuse représentait l'âme d'Arthur. Flottant jusqu'à lui, il fusionna avec lui. Et de tout son amour, durant cette incertitude où le temps échappa au jeune sorcier, ils se retrouvèrent dans un paradis blanc.

Au moment-même où, quelques jours avant, tous les deux étaient assis sur l'herbe, dos à dos.

— Qu'as-tu fait Merlin ? demanda Arthur qui regardait ses mains.

— Vous le savez bien sir... murmura Merlin.

— Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! cria le jeune roi.

— Sir... ma vie n'a aucune importance... mon devoir est de veiller sur vous... dit-il avec le plus grand calme.

Arthur fixait le ciel imaginaire et d'une voix poignante comme si on venait de lui couper un membre, il tenta de lui avouer :

— Merlin… j'aurais dû te le dire... j'aurais dû...

— Non, sir, coupa le jeune sorcier. Vous devez épouser Guenièvre et gouverner sur le royaume...

— Mais...

Arthur aurait pu sentir des larmes ravager son visage tant la souffrance que lui infligea son serviteur le détruisait de l'intérieur...

— Non, sir... cessez de vous voiler la face... souffla le jeune sorcier qui gardait son calme.

Merlin se leva et tendit une main vers son roi. L'un en face de l'autre, le souffle des anges leur caressa leurs visages. Le jeune sorcier enlaça ses doigts autour de ceux d'Arthur et plongeant un regard indescriptible, il lui murmura :

— Vous verrez... le moment venu, vous saurez... retournez dans votre corps et...

Merlin posa sa seconde main chaude sur la joue d'Arthur qui pencha sa tête pour mieux sentir la chaleur de celle-ci contre sa peau :

— Et Gauvain finira le reste...

Le jeune roi voulait lui répondre mais la gorge nouée par tant de dévotion le bloqua. Il ferma ses paupières quelques seconde et en les ouvrant, il aperçut un sourire bien trop serein pour apaiser sa conscience :

— Non ! Hurla Arthur d'une voix brisée. Je veux...

Merlin venait de poser son index sur les lèvres tremblantes de son souverain pour qu'il se taise.

— Je suis en paix Arthur... je vous promets... murmura le plus jeune en hochant la tête.

Le jeune sorcier souffrait tant de cette séparation qu'il voulait faire durer ce moment comme s'il gravait en mémoire les traits de son roi qu'il aurait affectionné avec tout son amour... Alors, il garda son sourire... le seul sourire qu'Arthur avait droit :

— Je vous promets de veiller sur vous et...

Le visage humide de son vis à vis déchira le cœur du sorcier... Doucement, Merlin recula de quelque pas et les bras écartés, des ailes d'anges se déployèrent… Étincelantes de mille lumières, il contempla de ses yeux océan son roi.

Arthur qui observa le changement radicale du jeune sorcier eut soudainement envie de le rejoindre, de l'enlacer et ne faire qu'un avec lui tout contre son corps. Il n'a jamais voulu faire sa vie avec Guenièvre, il ne voulait que lui... que Merlin. Et devant la beauté de celui-ci, il sentait qu'il perdait le seul qui faisait de sa vie... un vrai paradis. Il abandonna sa fierté et même si Merlin le coupa, il lui dit du plus profond de lui :

« — Si tu me laisses, je ferais tout pour te rejoindre... Si tu m'abandonnes, ma vie n'est rien... Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés... je ne survivrais pas... ne comprends-tu donc pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire ? Ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi je te demandais sans arrêt ? Je t'en prie Merlin... je sens mon âme se briser si tu... Reste ! Je t'en prie ! »

— Alors, sir...

Cette fois-ci, Merlin s'avança et encadra le visage du jeune roi.

— Il est temps pour vous de me laisser ici...

Un simple instant entre deux âmes qui se chérissaient, Merlin enveloppa Arthur de ses ailes et le força à le regarder. Le visage du roi était celui d'un jeune homme qui perdait sa foi parce qu'il savait que Merlin faisait tout cela pour lui. Arthur aurait tant voulu se noyer dans ses yeux bleus… qu'il ferma les siens quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides de celui qu'il aimait. Le cœur affolé, il accepta le baiser que lui offrait Merlin. Avec toute sa douceur, la langue du jeune sorcier caressa celle d'Arthur. Affectueusement, elles dansèrent au rythmes de leur amour… passionnée et amoureuse… A bout de souffle, Merlin se sépara d'Arthur en lui souriant et leva la tête aux cieux.

— Il est temps… mon roi… dit-il en caressant son visage.

— non... marmonna Arthur qui sanglota subitement devant ces mots qui le poignardèrent si profondément qu'il lui hurla d'une voix presque aigu tant sa gorge se serra :

— Ne fais pas ça... de grâce Merlin... Je te veux à mes côtés...

— Mais je le serais d'une certaine manière…

— NON ! Pas comme ça... supplia la voix du jeune roi.

Arthur se précipita sur Merlin et empoigna le haut blanc de Merlin et la tête baissée, ses épaules se secouèrent au rythmes de ses pleurs.

— Je veux que tu sois vi...

— Sir, chuchota le jeune sorcier en relevant son visage, ma destinée est scellée avec la tienne…. Et pour toujours…

La gorge nouée, Merlin n'aimait voir son roi s'affaiblir, il ajouta :

— Vous êtes un bon roi Arthur et sachez écouter vos sujets…

— Non ! répondit-il furieusement. Ne me vouvoie plus quand tu sais que je t…

Merlin l'embrassa fiévreusement une dernière fois et le fixa un instant car dans les yeux d'Arthur, il avait la conviction qu'il saura quoi faire. Alors, il lui sourit :

— Sir, coupa Merlin qui releva son regard au ciel... il est temps...

Sans laisser le jeune roi lui répondre, les deux lumières quittèrent le décor que Merlin puisait en son cœur. Et ils se séparèrent dont l'une des deux se détachèrent définitivement...

L'âme d'Arthur s'effondra à côté de son corps pleurant la perte de celui qui le protégeait… de celui qu'il aimait…

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Merlin, épuisé, abandonna son apparence et pria pour qu'Arthur vive. Le jeune sorcier n'était plus... seul son corps était possédé. Subitement, la main sur le cœur, il se sentit happer vers son corps et en ouvrant son regard, il croisa celui de Gauvain. Rapidement, il l'intima de le tuer mais la seconde force revient le saisir.

Le jeune sorcier avait foi en ses chevaliers et l'âme flottante, il se retrouva dans le jardin de son essence vitale. Le corps fictif que lui imposa la déesse, lui parut lui convenir et de son regard triste, il balaya la nature qui s'étendit devant ses yeux, une grande et belle femme s'avança vers lui :

— Merlin... murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune sorcier s'agenouilla et lui répondit d'une voix brisée :

— Déesse Gaïa, enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer.

— Relève-toi mon enfant...

Merlin n'avait pas besoin de savoir, elle était la Terre-mère de tout ce qui lui permettait de puiser sa force en son sein. C'était elle qui préservait l'équilibre et si le jeune druide était là, ce n'était que pour formuler une requête.

— Selon les lois gaïenne, je me dois de préserver la stabilité du monde...commença-t-elle.

— Selon les lois gaïenne, reprit Merlin plus fermement et audacieusement, vous m'avez donné le pouvoir de protéger celui qui ferait renaitre Albion...

— Oui, cela est vrai. Tu as été à la hauteur de toutes mes attentes mon enfant...

— Mais ?

La déesse s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et de ses yeux émeraude, elle lui révéla :

— Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le monde des esprits… tu t'es battu pour une cause…mais je ne peux rien faire... cependant pour avoir accompli ta destinée, tu mérites une place…

Le corps tremblant, il la toisa sans cacher la peur qu'elle insinua en lui mais avec toute sa fierté :

— Quelle destinée ? Arthur est encore emprisonné entre deux mondes. J'ai fait ce que je jugeais neccessaire...

Merlin déglutit devant celle qui lui permit de veiller sur Arthur et plus calmement, il ajouta :

— Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait tout cela pour rien ? Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas… finit-il en baissant la tête.

La déesse lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit :

— Si... il s'avère que tout se déroule selon tes désirs, commença-t-elle, ce que je doute..., dit-elle en plantant son regard dans ce de Merlin. Alors j'accéderais à ta requête… mais attention !

— Peu importe tant qu'Arthur vive, c'est la seule chose qui compte… coupa Merlin.

La déesse parut étonnée de sa réponse et lui dit en apercevant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux bleus :

— Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour, enfanter un homme rempli autant de compassion… de dévouement...

Déesse... telle était son rôle d'équilibrer le monde, elle savait ce que signifiait le sacrifice de son enfant. Fiére et gracieuse, elle se releva sans lâcher le regard de Merlin et lui dit avec un sourire enigmatique :

— Si ton autre partie qui représente la magie que je t'ai offerte à ta naissance est vaincue et que Mordred rejoins les enfers… alors peut-être, t'accorderais-je de redonner vie à Arthur…

**Verdicte ? toujours intéressée ?**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**


	6. 6 L'effet papillon (Scn M violente)

**Note : **j'avoue m'attendre à un peu plus d'enthousiasme de votre part… d'encouragement aussi… Je m'aperçois du nombre de visite et si peu de reviews …

**Rating :** M ( scène violente)

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle d'Arthur<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**CHAPITRE 6 / L'effet papillon **

**.**

Gauvain détailla le corps de Merlin qui n'était plus le sien et pendant que Lancelot lui adressa la parole, il se saisit de l'épée. De ses yeux noisette, il aperçut cette lueur bleutée qui scintilla tout autour d'elle. Les jambes chancelantes, il tomba à genoux en fermant les yeux. Un frisson le traversa et à travers un échange magique, il entendit la voix de son ami sorcier :

_« Gauvain, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. Je ne suis plus… à cet instant et je te demande en tant qu'ami de transpercer mon corps en plein cœur. Je sais que cela sera difficile mais, ait foi en moi, ait foi en ma dévotion, ait foi en Camelot. N'ait ni colère, ni rage, ni haine… apporte-moi ton soutient, apporte ton aide au roi… apporte-moi tout l'amour qu'un frère te demande…Vive le roi Arthur »._

— Qui es-tu ? réitéra Lancelot.

Un rire strident et froid sortit de la gorge de _Merlin_ faisant tressaillir une nouvelle fois le chevalier. Lancelot ne pouvait imaginer que son ami agirait ainsi contre eux… contre le royaume… Douloureusement, il entendit enfin Gauvain lui souffler « ce n'est plus notre ami… ».

— Emrys ! cria _Merlin_. Incapable que vous êtes ! Vous ne méritez même pas l'attention de Merlin !

— Pourquoi vous rebellez-vous contre le royaume que Merlin défend ! hurla Lancelot la voix empreinte de colère.

D'un seul regard doré, le chevalier sentit sa gorge se serrer lentement et la respiration courte, il porta sa main sur son cou. Tombant péniblement à genoux, le corps tremblant, il peina à respirer. Les yeux fermés, Lancelot se demandait pourquoi Merlin avait laissé sa place à cette entité qui était loin de lui ressembler.

**Une inspiration…**

Au souvenir de sa rencontre, il se souvint de sa loyauté envers le prince Arthur. Merlin était incapable de tuer qui que ce soit sauf si cela devait protéger le royaume.

**Une expiration…**

Chevalier, un rêve dont il portait chaque jour avant de le rencontrer et grâce à lui, il avait pu atteindre cet objectif.

**Seconde inspiration plus difficile…**

A ses côtés, Lancelot avait vécu l'amitié profonde et respectueuse. Il avait appris à vivre en groupe, les chevaliers formaient à ses yeux une famille, un clan… Il ne pouvait abandonner Merlin à son triste sort.

**Seconde expiration, délicate mais douce…**

Si Merlin n'était plus dans ce corps, alors, il venait de perdre un ami, un frère… submergé par cette révélation, il la sentit cette peine qui le parcourut le long de ses veines, cette peine qui engendre la colère, la rage de ne rien maitriser.

**Troisième inspiration plus courte…**

Des larmes aux coins des yeux, il ne pouvait croire en la fin du jeune sorcier… il ne pouvait abandonner son ami…

**Troisième expiration, lente et pénible…**

Le cœur palpitant, s'il devait choisir de mourir se serait pour défendre Camelot et non pour Merlin. Tout cela, il le savait mais, pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête, une vengeance était plus sournoise, plus agressive et plus forte que la patience…

**Quatrième inspiration…** Lancelot leva son regard pour mémoriser le visage d'un ami et de toutes ses forces, il hurla dans un souffle :

— Si vous étiez contre nous ! Vous nous aurez déjà achevés ! Alors qu'attendez-vous !

A ses paroles, _Merlin_ inclina sa tête ce qui releva sauvagement le corps de Lancelot. Les yeux encore plus dorés, il lui dit d'un ton glacial :

— Tu as raison, je pourrais t'arracher la tête pour en faire un trophée… mais j'ai envie de m'amuser !

Le chevalier empoigné par la force invisible du jeune sorcier sembla finir par s'étouffer.

— Arrêtez ! hurla Gauvain qui se sentit impuissant face à la douleur de son ami.

Comme si Emrys voulait montrer sa puissance et son camp, d'un geste il brisa un bras d'un craquement de Lancelot, faisant ressortir l'os de l'avant-bras. Hurlant de terreur devant cette scène où le liquide si cher à nos vie s'écoula rapidement. Sous cet éffet, le chevalier blessé s'évanouit tant la douleur fut inssuportable. A ce geste impitoyable, Gauvain lâcha l'épée en se sentant soudainement figé par la force du sorcier. Le souffle court, il jeta un œil à Lancelot et cette peur froide et tremblante, s'insinua encore davantage dans ses entrailles.

— Gauvain ! dit-il avec un rictus à le faire frissonner dans le dos. Tu te crois plus fort en portant Excalibur ! Détrompe-toi !

Un autre rire encore plus glacial se fit entendre au bord du lac, Emrys relâcha son emprise sur les deux chevaliers, ce qui permit à Gauvain de prendre Lancelot dans ses bras tout en voyant apparaitre un jeune homme qui s'avança près d'eux.

— Bonjour Emrys… susurra le plus jeune.

Gauvain observa Mordred qui ne parut nullement étonné de voir Emrys… Le cœur battant, il ne comprenait rien à ces changement de personnalité.

— Emrys ! gueula le chevalier d'un ton qui se voulut à sa hauteur. Pourquoi ? Jamais Merlin ne serait mis de son côté !

— Tu n'as donc rien compris chevalier ! se moqua le sorcier. Je ne suis d'aucun camp ! Ni du vôtre, ni de la sienne !

— Vous n'êtes rien sans l'âme de Merlin ! compris enfin Gauvain. Sans elle, vous n'avez aucune notion des actes que vous perpétrez !

— Je suis un être à part ! s'écria Emrys en se pointant du doigt.

— C'est faux ! reprit-il. Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes perdu ! Vous ne savez pas quelle décision prendre ! Vous ne savez que rire et vous acharnez sur des mortels ! Vous n'êtes que la représentation de la magie de Merlin !

— Cessez vos bavardages ! ragea Emrys.

Gauvain, gardant son sang-froid, le toisa de son regard et ajouta :

— Vous n'êtes rien sans lui… vous n'êtes pas lui…

Telle une furie enragée, Emrys envoya les deux corps des chevaliers loin de lui, les faisant retomber plusieurs mètres loin derrière. Sans un autre regard sur leur état, il fit quelques pas en direction de Mordred.

Gauvain retomba sur le corps déjà meurtri et affaibli de Lancelot. Il avait mal en chacun de ses membres tant la chute fut brutal. Chacun de ses mouvements le fit hurler intérieurement et par chance, il avait pu reprendre Excalibur, seulement à quel prix ? Détaillant son ami, les yeux rougis, il discerna le sang de celui-ci qui se colla à sa tunique. En tant que valeureux chevalier, il en avait toujours vu… mais là, c'était le sang d'un de ses amis et la peine se mélangea à sa souffrance.

_**« Ait foi en moi »**_ La confiance avait-elle une valeur ?

Le temps… avait-il le temps de réfléchir ? Avait-il le choix ? Avait-il le cran de planter cette arme en plein cœur de son ami ? Il fixa Lancelot encore quelques secondes et il s'aperçut qu'il respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté et les mains tremblantes, il murmura :

— Je n'ai pas la force…

_**« Ait foi en ma dévotion » **_La confiance avait-elle une limite ?

Le regard flou, il ne pouvait imaginer une seconde tuer son ami. Tout cela était impensable. Merlin lui en demandait trop… pourquoi un tel sacrifice ? Jamais il ne pleure, jamais il ne cède à cette souffrance… mais réaliser un tel acte serait une offense envers ceux qui ont donné ce pouvoir à Merlin.

_**« Ait foi en Camelot » **_La confiance était-elle synonyme d'humilité?

Cette peine qui le traversa de tout son corps s'intensifia en voyant Lancelot prêt à rendre son âme… Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas dans ses bras ! Le cœur mutilé, il jeta un regard noir sur Merlin. La gorge nouée, la colère s'empara de lui…

La poitrine douloureusement comprimée, Gauvain laissa échapper un sanglot… alertant Emrys qui se retourna sur lui avec le sourire aux coins des lèvres. A cette vision, ses tremblements se firent encore plus violents. Non, inéluctablement, il n'avait pas cette force de lui planter l'épée… Pourtant cette rage qui prit possession de lui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère au fur et à mesure qu'Emrys avança vers lui…

_**« N'ait ni colère, ni rage, ni haine… apporte-moi ton soutient » **_Les émotions les plus dévastatrices sont souvent empreintes de celle-ci…

Gauvain, les yeux rougis, n'admettait pas ce que lui répétait sans cesse Excalibur… Comment ne pas céder quand son ami Merlin n'était plus ? Que Lancelot se mourrait dans ses bras d'une mort lente et pénible ? Le corps pris de ses émotions affligeantes, ses larmes coulèrent finalement…

_**« **__**Apporte**__** ton aide au roi…**__** » **_Chevalier dévoué, il était…

Gauvain prit une profonde respiration quand brusquement une étincelante lumière bleue surgit pour envelopper Lancelot… La magie aimante de leur sorcier était imprégnée dans l'arme. Maintenant, il savait que Merlin lui donnait le pouvoir… le temps d'un coup, le temps d'une seconde, le temps d'une éternité…

_**« **__**Vive le roi Arthur » **_Chevalier d'un seul souverain…

S'apercevant du souffle régulier de son ami, Gauvain se leva et Excalibur empoignée avec grâce, il la contempla une dernière fois en chuchotant pour le sorcier ces dernières paroles :

« Pour Camelot, pour Merlin… que l'ancienne religion me pardonne ce que je m'apprête à faire »

Tristement, les picotements de souffrance le saisirent de toute sa poitrine et face à Emrys qui ne se douta de rien, Gauvain entendit une nouvelle fois :

_**« Ai**__**t**__** foi en moi, aie foi en ma dévotion, ai**__**t**__** foi en Camelot. N'ai**__**t**__** ni colère, ni rage, ni haine… apporte-moi ton soutient, apporte ton aide au roi…**__** ».**_Chevalier, avant tout, chevalier de tout un royaume… chevalier, simplement dans l'âme…

.

Emrys le toisa de son regard doré et d'un geste d'un mouvement d'air, il souhaita envoyer valser le chevalier qui lui tint tête. Figé de voir que rien ne fonctionna, il le fixa et durant un temps indéfini, il vit cette épée se pointer son organe vital puis il sentit cette lame forgée par le souffle du dernier dragon le pénétrer. Rapide et lente à la fois, son immortalité n'était plus à refaire. Chancelant, il croisa le regard humide de Gauvain…

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni rage, ni haine… seulement de l'amour…

Sous le regard du ciel bleu, Emrys s'écroula de tout son corps et dans un dernier battement de cœur… un dernier souffle… il demanda à Gauvain :

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour Camelot, pour Merlin… murmura-t-il.

Le chevalier entendit derrière lui, le cri inhumain de Mordred qui le sortit de sa perdition. Excalibur toujours en main, tremblant encore du geste qu'il venait de commettre, instinctivement en le voyant courir dans sa direction, il lança l'épée de toutes ses dernières forces sur ce dernier. Elle atteignit sa cible qui s'effondra d'un coup.

_**« Vive le roi Arthur ».**_

Le corps vacillant, le chevalier tomba à genoux face à la masse vide de Merlin. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de le tuer ? La gorge nouée, il secoua la tête avec frénésie. Un rictus de peine se dessina sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Avec toute son affection, il étreignit son ami et la mort dans l'âme, il hurla sa peine.

— MERLIN !

Le visage enfoui au creux du cou du brun, il lâcha ses sanglots. La souffrance de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains le remplit de tant de fureur qu'il ne savait plus comment la contenir. Au rythme de la brise, il berça le corps de son ami qu'il ne voulait plus abandonner. Cette douleur qui le poignarda était la pire des condamnations. De ses mains, il ôta toute trace de vie… de ses mains, il assassina son frère d'armes… de ses mains, il ne le serrera plus comme autrefois…

_**« Apporte-moi tout l'amour qu'un frère te demande…».**_

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Au moment même où Emrys perçut le coup mortel porté par son chevalier, Arthur discerna cette lumière blanche qui entoura son corps. Signe qu'il devait retourner dans son corps. Seulement… il n'avait plus la force. Tristement, il recula en secouant la tête parce qu'à cet instant, il ne désirait qu'une chose, rejoindre les anges… sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens… il ne voulait pas régner sans son sorcier…

Les ombres noires semblèrent attirées par son aura. Lui, Arthur Pendragon, cet homme dont le royaume était fier d'avoir comme souverain était simplement un jeune homme endeuillé, un jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'on lui rende Merlin, un jeune homme qui n'avait plus la foi…

A quelques pas d'elles, il ressentit leur peur le transpercer tout comme cet air glacial qui l'enveloppa. Si le jeune sorcier n'était plus alors, sa vie ne valait rien. Arthur… il ne pouvait régner maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments, maintenant qu'il avait perdu…

Les ombres affamées s'approchèrent de lui et prêtes à le saisir, impatient de quitter ce monde, il ferma son regard.

_« Pardonne-moi Merlin »_

— Comment osez-vous aller à l'encontre de tous mes sacrifices ! entendit-il de la voix colérique de son serviteur.

— Mer…lin ? dit-il surpris.

Arthur vit cette aura lumineuse que dégagea son ami. Merlin repoussa le roi avec ardeur jusqu'à son corps et lui hurla :

— Il n'y a plus de Merlin qui tienne ! J'ai fait un choix et ma vie : je l'échange contre la vôtre !

— Je…

— Non, sir ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! Reprenez votre corps IMMEDIATEMENT ! intima Merlin en le toisant durement.

— Non ! Je n'irais…

Sans le laisser le temps de répondre, le jeune sorcier l'envoya rejoindre son corps et dans un dernier murmure, il bannit son pouvoir de ressortir de son corps.

Durant ce temps suspendu, Arthur se sentit happé et enfin, il perçut la douleur de ses membres tant son corps était resté trop longtemps allongé. Le regard au plafond, il aurait voulu crier le nom de son ami mais la gorge trop sèche, seules des larmes dévalèrent.

Ignorant la fatigue, il tenta de se lever quand il entendit dans un souffle :

_« Au revoir Arthur, je vous aime »_

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Gauvain, le visage humide, releva son regard quand il sentit un battement d'air. Un dragon vint se poser à ses côtés et la tristesse s'en ressentit à travers ses yeux. Sans dire un mot, la bête les ramena aux portes de l'enceinte du royaume.

« Chevalier, n'ayez aucune crainte… vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait… » lui dit le dragon.

Avant que les gardes n'arrivent, Gauvain lui demanda d'une voix brisée :

— Que suis-je censé comprendre ? J'ai tué mon ami pour…

« Vous l'avez libéré »puis il s'envola sans se retourner faisant serrer des dents le chevalier anéanti par sa perte.

Les gardes prirent Lancelot qui reprit des couleurs tandis que Gauvain ne voulait toujours pas lâcher le corps de Merlin. Il le tint dans ses bras et à chacun de ses pas, les lèvres tremblantes, il répétait inlassablement : « pardon ».

Arthur qui peinait à marcher s'effondra en haut des marches du château en apercevant le corps de Merlin, pâle et sans vie. La main sur la bouche pour retenir ses cris, il distingua cette couleur rouge vif qui était ancrée sur la tunique du chevalier. Affaibli par son corps, d'un regard, il supplia Gauvain de lui déposer son serviteur dans ses bras. Et dans un hurlement qui déchira son cœur, il vit une dizaine d'oiseau s'envoler aux cieux.

— Nous n'avons rien pu faire… chuchota Gauvain qui ne cacha pas ses larmes.

Avec ses doigts Arthur ferma sa bouche tant la douleur était en lui… se rappelant de tout, il blottit le corps du jeune sorcier tout contre lui.

_« Je te demande pardon Merlin… »_

De désespoir, Arthur fixa sa plaie… le sang n'y coulait plus, mais il sentait cette odeur âcre et métallique qui narguait son nez comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Difficilement, il porta une main sur son cœur et hurla à Gauvain :

— Pourquoi ! Il ne méritait pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Que dois-je faire !

La voix dure et brisée, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, il ne voulait plus de ce cœur, il ne voulait plus de son corps… il voulait seulement rejoindre son ange… Il resta ainsi à contempler le visage de son sorcier pendant plusieurs minutes… entre hoquet et tourment, Arthur n'avait plus ce regard franc, celui d'un grand souverain.

Comment supporter la douleur quand elle devient trop lourde à porter ? Un roi peut-il se permettre un tel luxe ?

**.**

— Il est temps Merlin, lui dit la déesse Gaïa en souriant à sa réussite.

Son plan avait marché et Merlin savait que la difficulté de toute cette œuvre était d'avoir foi…

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre Anath**

**.**


	7. 6 Tout à une fin

**Rating :** T

Merci encore à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, encore merci pour les review !

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle d'Arthur<strong>

**.****ஐ..****ஐ..****ஐ.**

**CHAPITRE 7 / Tout à une fin**

**.**

En haut des marches, Arthur ne voulait plus lâcher le corps. Il le gardait encore contre lui quand la nuit tomba. Non, c'était trop difficile, il eut tellement de regret en comprenant enfin ce que Merlin s'apprêtait à faire qu'il lui était difficile d'admettre la réalité. Secouant la tête, ses lèvres se tordirent sous sa douleur parce qu'il ne voulait pas brûler le corps de son ami… le faire serait d'accepter sa mort, le faire serait d'avouer que tout était bel et bien fini.

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit au roi et dans la pénombre, Arthur sentait le corps désarticulé de Merlin… ce corps qui était encore chaud quelques jours auparavant… tristement, il déglutit en murmurant : « Pardon… tu me manques... je t'aime… »

Il était si fatigué qu'il s'endormit sur le corps glacé du sorcier.

.

.

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut et s'apercevant qu'il était dans son lit, il hurla qu'on lui rend Merlin.

« Je veux Merlin ! Rendez-moi Merlin !... »

Gaius arriva après qu'un garde l'ait averti de son état. Peiné de le voir ainsi, il dut prendre sur lui la souffrance de cette perte.

― Gaius… sanglota Arthur en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, rendez-moi Merlin… je vous en prie…supplia-t-il.

Le médecin s'assit au bord du lit et lui rappela avec tout son calme :

― Sir… Merlin est mort…

― NON ! s'écria-t-il en bouchant ses oreilles de ses mains, Merlin n'est pas mort ! Il va revenir ! Il doit revenir pour moi !

A travers ses hurlements hystériques, Gaius se sentit si impuissant face à son désespoir qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

― J'aurais préféré mourir… grinça le roi en tirant sur la tunique du médecin. Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ?…

Gaius passa une main sur les cheveux blonds :

― Ne dites pas cela, sir… Merlin aur…

― NON ! cria le roi d'une voix déchirante. Ne me dites pas que Merlin a fait ça, pour que je me retrouve sans lui ! Non ! Je vous l'interdis ! Il va revenir !

Gaius ne voyait plus Arthur le souverain… il était simplement un homme à qui on venait d'arracher la personne qu'il aimait. Avec douceur, le plus âgé, caressa le dos du roi et lui murmura :

― Demain sir, nous devrons préparer le corps de Mer…

Arthur se jeta sur Gaius en tapant de ses mains le torse de ce dernier :

― Non ! Laissez son corps ! Il va revenir !

Comme cela brisa le cœur du médecin. Voir le roi si dépourvu de Sa Grandeur, si fébrile et si désespéré, finit par le terrasser. Il lui donna une fiole pour soulager son corps et pour qu'il dorme profondément. Arthur s'y refusa mais lorsqu'il vit que le médecin ne le laissera pas seul, il finit par la boire. Il s'endormit sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier.

**.**

**.****ஐ..****ஐ..****ஐ.**

**.**

Arthur se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, seulement cette fois-ci, il sentit un souffle au niveau de sa nuque. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il déglutit en murmurant :

― Merlin ?

Se sentant ridicule, il referma ses yeux humides et rougis. A nouveau un autre souffle se fit plus glacial, le faisant sauter hors du lit. Paniquant de tout son être, il chercha de ses mains tremblantes la bougie. Une fois allumée, celle-ci s'éteignit sous un autre soufflement. Soudainement stressé et la peau recouverte de chair de poule :

― Merlin ? bredouilla-t-il en se plaçant devant sa fenêtre.

Arthur tremblait mais il avait la conviction que c'était Merlin. Il l'appela encore une fois… Quand, finalement, il distingua une lumière blanche et étincelante qui s'approcha à quelques pas de lui. Arthur dut plisser ses paupière tant elle lui éblouie les yeux. Le cœur palpitant, il espéra et pria intérieurement que ce soit bien celui qu'il pensait.

Futilement, il aperçut une ombre qui vint de loin. Immobile, le roi, le souffle court, regarda de ses yeux, cette ombre qui s'avança vers lui. Le corps chancelant, il crut s'effondrer quand, enfin, Merlin apparut devant lui. La gorge nouée, Arthur posa ses deux mains sur la bouche tant ses lèvres se déformèrent pour se crisper. Douloureusement, il hoqueta tant la peine revint le poignarder.

Rêvait-il ? Sûrement… mais peu importe, Merlin était là. Arthur, le visage humidifié de ses larmes, fit un pas quand, celui qu'il aimait recula. Dépité, le regard flou, il lui demanda pourquoi il ne s'approchait pas de lui.

― Sir, pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? demanda Merlin d'une voix froide qui le fit tressaillir.

Merlin, droit et les mains derrière le dos, jeta un œil vers la fenêtre où la lune éclairait légèrement la chambre de ses rayons. Il fixa ensuite Arthur et d'un ton plus dur, il ajouta :

― J'aimerais que vous cessiez de pleurer comme un enfant ! Je crois que vous avez passé l'âge pour cela ! Non ?

Arthur, figé par sa voix si distante, secoua la tête et la gorge trop serrée, il ne put rien dire.

― Est-ce à cela que ressemble un roi ! Me serais-je donc tromper sur vous, votre altesse ! s'écria Merlin. Comment pouvez-vous me faire aussi honte ! Moi qui ai sacrifié ma vie pour que Camelot puisse continuer à prospérer !

Silencieux et amèrement meurtri, Arthur ne bougea pas mais continua à regarder Merlin qui le toisa d'un regard noir.

― Arthur ! hurla Merlin.

Le roi sursauta et le corps entièrement sous l'emprise de la peine, il serra ses mains en forme de poings et chuchota :

― Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé…

Arthur tressaillit en croisant les yeux perçant et indéchiffrable de son ami. Il vit Merlin s'approcher d'un pas, toujours aussi droit et le visage impassible, le faisant souffrir de ne pas comprendre son attitude.

― Oh ! Voyez-vous cela… ricana soudainement le sorcier. Où est donc passé le royal crétin qui passe son temps à hurler ! Où est donc passé celui que je veillais ? continua le sorcier.

― Je… commençai le roi.

Il se tut en apercevant une main levée de Merlin. Arthur se mordit la lèvre tant il se sentit rabaisser et honteux qu'il lui reproche son comportement.

― Un roi… un roi doit avant tout penser au bien-être de son peuple avant le sien, débuta Merlin d'une voix plus douce, un roi doit avant tout montrer qu'il est capable de maintenir une paix durable… un roi doit avant tout se montrer digne de porter la couronne…

Merlin fit un nouveau pas qui le séparait du roi. Devant le regard perdu d'Arthur, le cœur battant, il attendit qu'il lui réponde mais comme il resta muet, il augmenta le son de sa voix :

― Un ROI ! ARTHUR !

L'interlocuteur ne desserra pas sa mâchoire et les yeux soudainement noirs, il sursauta une fois de plus sans cacher cette fois-ci sa nervosité.

― Je n'ai pas donné ma vie pour… repris le sorcier en le désignant de son index qui blessa le blond, pour vérifier de mes propres yeux ! Le crétin royal que vous êtes ! En train de vous lamenter sur votre sort !

Merlin releva son visage sans aucune trace de chaleur et planta son regard bleu d'où la colère s'afficha :

― Arrivez-vous à dormir la nuit, sir ? Quand de vos combats, certains de vos hommes meurent sous votre commandement ? Arrivez-vous, à vous regarder, face à un miroir, quand leurs femmes pleurent du même chagrin que vous ressentez actuellement ? finit par tonner Merlin pour qu'il réagisse.

Arthur sentit son cœur se déchirer mais, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse mener par un mort et cela, même s'il l'aimait.

― Evidement que cela me touche ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

― Ces femmes font aussi un deuil, sir, reprit calmement Merlin qui avança encore d'un pas. Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?

Brisé, Arthur avala sa salive de travers et en toussant, il réalisa que cela était seulement un adieu. A nouveau, les yeux subitement remplis de larmes, il fixa Merlin et ouvrit la bouche quand ce dernier leva encore une fois sa main :

― Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez me dire, votre Altesse…

Merlin dont le visage ne montrait rien, fit trembler le roi et écouta la fin de la phrase du sorcier.

― Parce que sir… pourquoi vous ! Oui, vous ! Vous auriez le droit de réclamer ce qui ne peut l'être pour ces gens qui pleurent leurs morts !

Le roi se mordit la lèvre et comprit enfin pourquoi Merlin lui disait cela. Il contempla le sol et les mains détendues, sans oser le regarder, la douleur traversa sa poitrine pour lui nouer encore davantage la gorge… il lui répondit d'une voix vibrante et cassée :

― Tu as raison…

Les yeux fermés, une larme tomba sur le plancher.

― Je suis égoïste de… demander… à ce…que … tu me… reviennes…

D'autres larmes tombèrent rapidement au sol et en ouvrant ses paupières, Arthur eut si mal au torse qu'il mit ses bras autour de sa poitrine… comme si cela pouvait empêcher son cœur d'arrêter de battre. La gorge toujours aussi serrée, il continua :

― Je suis… roi… et… je sais... que je… devrais te… laisser… partir…

Enfin, il releva son visage attristé pour regarder Merlin et entre hoquets et sanglots, toute sa peine s'en ressentit à travers ces mots, si pénible et si dure, qui franchirent de ses lèvres :

― Je suis… roi… et en tant que… souverain…

Il secoua la tête en posant des doigts sur sa bouche tant le reste lui déchira le cœur et avec toute sa force, il ajouta :

― Je dois veiller… sur mon peuple… alors… que tu as… sacrifié ta…vie…

Il cligna des paupières tant il souffrit de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir pour lui… Atrocement, la poitrine encore plus comprimée, il continua en plantant son regard sur ceux du sorcier :

― Je dois… accepter que… tu…

Arthur tomba à genoux et les larmes redoublèrent quand il finit par dire :

― Accepter… que… tu partes…

Tête baissée, il vit le reflet de la lumière au sol s'éloigner et s'éteindre. Lamentablement, il passa ses deux mains sur le visage en se laissant emporter par sa souffrance. Arthur trouvait cela injuste… les épaules secouées au rythme de sa douleur, il savait que Merlin avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son peuple pour une perte personnelle. Une telle peine ne devrait pas exister, elle ne devrait pas poignarder autant qu'une lame…

Lentement, il se tourna vers sa fenêtre et se mit difficilement debout, face à la lune. Séchant ses larmes, il savait que de nombreuses familles avaient été à sa place, alors en se mordant la lèvre, il admit sa place de souverain. Prenant une respiration, il effaça les dernières larmes avec l'aide de sa manche, cependant, la douleur était trop tenace. Alors, les mains posées au rebord de la vitre, il cria cruellement son désespoir :

― C'est injuste !

Arthur éclata en sanglots… puis relevant son visage au ciel, il murmura :

― Je t'aurais accepté tel que tu es et sans condition…

Ses lèvres formèrent un rictus de peine et en donnant quelques coups contre la fenêtre, il déglutit avec force tant ces larmes ne cessèrent de couler.

― Au revoir mon ange, dit-il avec tout son amour en fixant les étoiles, je t'aime…

Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il savait que les jours à venir seraient les plus pénibles à vivre… il ferma ses yeux quand soudainement, il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Tressaillant et tremblotant, il ne se retourna pas.

― Tu viens… me... faire… tes adieux ? tenta-t-il d'un ton qu'il se voulut froid.

Frissonnant, Arthur fut enlacer par deux bras qui le serrèrent très fort et ne voulant pas y croire, il se tut pour apprécier cet instant.

― Maintenant que tu as accepté… commença Merlin en collant ses lèvres contre l'oreille du roi.

Ce dernier, les yeux toujours clos, pleura en silence mais son corps le trahissait…

― Maintenant que tu as accepté ton statut… que tu as accepté de me perdre…

Arthur voulait tant lui hurler qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il parte mais, il ne le fit pas car il avait la chance que d'autres n'auront jamais… celui de le voir une dernière fois. Il lui chuchota en basculant sa tête contre l'épaule de Merlin :

― Veilleras-tu toujours sur moi ?

― Toujours mon amour…

Les larmes dévalèrent une nouvelle fois quand il finit par entendre son ange lui dire :

― Toute ma vie restante, je veillerais sur toi Arthur…

La respiration coupée, le roi se retourna et se blottit tout contre lui, le tâtonnant de ses mains pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il sentait l'odeur de son sorcier, il sentait sa chaleur, il sentait la magie de celui-ci… Le regard humide, il sembla questionner Merlin :

― C'était ton épreuve… dit-il en caressant d'une main ses deux joues. Tu devais accepter ta place… pour qu'on me laisse revenir…

Merlin le blottit encore davantage et murmura :

― Tu es un grand roi… Ne l'oublie jamais… le roi qu'Albion attend… que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… merci…

Merlin fixa les yeux d'Arthur et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser… un simple baiser qui sembla apaiser toutes les tensions… Cette nuit, Arthur, blottit dans les bras de Merlin lui demanda :

— Tu seras là, demain à mon réveil ?

— Tous les jours suivant… si Votre Altesse daigne bien me voir à ses côtés… répondit-il en souriant.

Arthur, le cœur heureux, lui murmura : « chaque jour, je le veux… ».

.

.

Merlin se réveilla le premier et abandonna le roi en déposant un baiser sur son front. Il partit dans le laboratoire pour retrouver Gaius et les deux chevaliers… En ouvrant la porte, le médecin crut s'évanouir tandis que Gauvain, figé, pensa rêver. Ce dernier regarda le sorcier s'approcher de lui et le sorcier lui chuchota en le prenant dans ses bras:

— Merci mon ami… merci, d'avoir eu foi en moi…

Le chevalier, le corps tremblant, pleura en sentant le corps chaud et vivant de Merlin.

— Je t'ai tué… souffla seulement le chevalier qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— Pardon de t'avoir obligé à le faire…

Quelques minutes de silences passèrent...

— N'en parlons plus… reprit Gauvain d'une voix plus posée, mais la prochaine fois, je veux que tu me préviennes…

Merlin lui sourit et partit voir Lancelot qui resta muet en le voyant. Gaius arriva à ce moment et blottit le sorcier contre lui. Après quelques embrassades et surtout pour être certains qu'ils ne rêvaient pas tous ensemble, ils ne cessèrent de le toucher.

— Oui, c'est bien moi, dit-il en s'écartant mais une autre main venait toujours se poser sur lui, arrêter ou…

— Je monte un bucher à celui qui ose retoucher _mon_ sorcier, coupa le roi dont le visage était plus reposé et serein.

Tous se contemplèrent en écoutant Merlin qui expliqua que le choix d'une vie contre une autre ne marcherait pas parce que le roi n'était pas véritablement mort. Pour cela, comme Mordred avait pactisé avec les enfers, il fallait qu'il meure d'une main mortelle et non, d'un sorcier. C'est ainsi que Gauvain devait entrer en jeu pour tuer Merlin…

— Tu veux dire Emrys ! Cette chose flippante ! s'écria-t-il en frissonnant.

— Je ne pouvais quitter mon corps sans vie, il fallait qu'il soit dirigé et je n'ai vu que cette option… répondit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du chevalier qui avait dû souffrir.

En tuant Emrys, Merlin savait que Mordred se croirait plus puissant que les chevaliers donc, perturbé par la mort du druide, Mordred ferait moins attention à eux… Une fois finie, ils demandèrent comment, il a pu revenir.

— En abandonnant mon corps, j'ai rencontré une personne qui m'a proposé de faire revenir Arthur si tout marchait comme je le souhaitais.

Merlin fixa le roi dans les yeux et continua :

— Seulement, elle ne parlait pas de lui puisqu'il n'était pas mort… elle parlait de moi, et seulement si, Arthur Pendragon, souverain de Camelot se ressaisissait et… acceptait de me perdre….

Sous le regard des autres, le roi prit Merlin dans ses bras…

— Je vous signale qu'il y a un blessé ici, murmura Lancelot en les taquinant.

— Mais qui était donc cette personne qui t'a permis de… commença Gaius.

— Elle est partout et nulle part à la fois, elle est à l'origine du monde, elle est notre mère à tous… dit-il en passant son regard sur chacun d'eux. Et c'est votre foi qui m'a sauvé…

**.**

**.****ஐ..****ஐ..****ஐ.**

**.**

Le temps passa, laissant derrière eux toute cette mauvaise histoire. La seule chose qui changea fut qu'Arthur aimait encore davantage Merlin. Il régna en bon roi sous l'œil attentif de son enchanteur. Albion fut à nouveau accepté et Merlin put continuer sa magie, au grand désarroi du roi qui paniquait au moindre bruit provenant de sa tour.

La journée, le roi hurlait sans arrêt son prénom comme autrefois, oui, les habitudes ne changeaient pas. Les enfantillages avaient repris au grand damne des sujets. Merlin, quant à lui, courait en éclatant de rire à travers le château pour échapper à Arthur.

— Mer-Lin ! cria ce jour-là le roi, est-ce que tu l'aurais vu ? demanda-t-il à Gauvain qui lui fit non de la tête.

— Pourquoi sir ? qu'a-t-il fait aujourd'hui ?

Gauvain retrouvait bien là toute la splendeur du roi Arthur mais, c'est ainsi que tout le monde l'aimait… indulgent, intraitable et amoureux…

— Tu veux savoir ce qu'a fait mon abruti de sorcier ! dit-il en lui montrant un objet.

— Oh non, répondit le chevalier en roulant des yeux… comme vous le dites, c'est votre abruti de sorcier…

Arthur lui sourit, oui, Merlin était le sien et _son_ abruti…

Et la nuit, dans la chaleur de leur drap, le prénom tant chéri était prononcé avec tendresse et amour… Un Merlin dont chaque jour, il appréciait sa présence et lui montrait combien il l'aimait. Les " je t'aime " résonnaient chaque nuit et ce, jusqu'à leur fin...

.

Excalibur avait retrouvé sa place sur un rocher où, une partie de Merlin était encore ancrée...

.

**.****ஐ..****ஐ..****ஐ.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Anath**

**.****ஐ.**

**note :** Je dois avouer que c'est la première fic où j'ai eu le plus de mal car comme je vous l'avais dis, je n'avais pas encore la fin en écrivant le début.

.


End file.
